ETERNAL
by Evangeline.siK
Summary: Quinientos años no fueron suficientes para olvidarla. Sakura no es normal, además, no pertenece a ningún sitio. Atraída por fuerzas desconocidas, vive anhelando encontrar la parte perdida que le falta. En un callejón Sasuke reconoce de inmediato a su alma gemela, una mirada a la hermosa humana y sabe que la espera valió la pena...su amada inmortal por fin ha regresado a él.
1. Find me

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sólo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría.**

.

.

 _ **Mini fic regalo para una buena amiga a distancia, Mariana Olivera (Miss Sakumaight). Muchas felicidades por tu cumple, que sigas acumulando años, éxitos, y muchas alegrías, de parte de tu amiga Eva =). ¡Abrazos!**_

.

.

 **/-/- ETERNAL -\\-\**

 **I**

 **Find me**

.

.

El Sol estaba por aparecer en el horizonte, desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, podría maravillarse con la vista en unos cuantos minutos. Aquella colina era su lugar predilecto, su espacio de meditación y descanso. El azul oscuro del cielo, poco a poco se llenaba de destellos anaranjados y amarillos, a sus muchos años, le parecía sorprendente conmoverse aún por el divino espectáculo.

Escuchó una rama romperse, su vista continuó fija en la lejanía, en la infinidad de estrellas que comenzaban a desdibujarse. Un sutil viento ártico le acarició la nuca. Ellos estaban aquí, habían decidido por fin derrocarla.

Sonrió tristemente, a pesar de saber lo que harían, los perdonaba. Eran su raza, su familia…

—No podemos consentir que nos sentencies a la extinción —la desgarrada y conocida voz la emocionó hasta las lágrimas.

—Has sido tú el elegido —respondió imperturbable.

—No permitiría que fuese otro —el caliente suspiro rozó su oído derecho.

—Esto es inevitable. No puede detenerse lo que ya está en marcha —advirtió con la sabiduría que la caracterizaba.

—Por lo menos lograremos posponerlo. Los clanes han hablado. Por tu traición a la raza…serás derrocada. Se te sentencia a…

—Mátame de una vez, antes de que pierdas las fuerzas —apuró cuando el primer rayo de luz se reflejó en sus ojos verdes.

—Yo… —la vacilación de su súbdito más querido y leal, le partió el corazón un poco más.

 _Te amo tanto…_

—Escucho tus pensamientos, no sufras por mí…No hoy, no mañana, pero en algunos siglos…renaceré y…nos reencontraremos. Entonces también, la exterminación será inevitable —advirtió con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tú sabes porque. Ya no son lo que solían ser, el poder los ha cegado y yo soy la única que puede detenerlos. Es la explicación de que estés aquí, con la daga de la eternidad.

—Los prefieres a ellos por sobre tu vida…los odio, odio a los malditos humanos a los que has decidido proteger… —sintió el momento exacto en el que su alma se cubrió de hielo.

—Algún día haré que los ames tanto como lo hago yo, ese día comprenderás mi sacrificio. Respira profundo, duerme tranquilo, has cumplido con el deber de tu clan —las palabras cálidas y dulces ayudarían a calmar su sufrimiento—. Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos…Sasuke… —el amanecer los alcanzó, igual que el dolor de su corazón siendo atravesado por la letal plata de la filosa daga.

—Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos…mi reina.

Contempló con ojos llorosos, como la hermosa mujer de cabellos largos, desaparecía en preciosos fragmentos de polvo cristalino.

.

.

.

 _En la actualidad._

Despertó sobresaltada, el dolor en su pecho era bastante fuerte. La sensación de indefensión y melancolía que la aquejaba algunas mañanas, estaba presente aquel día. Sabía que había soñado con algo doloroso e importante, pero ignoraba de qué se trataba ese sueño, ya que siempre al despertar, su mente se quedaba en blanco. Después de algunos minutos que necesitó para reponerse, se puso de pie con alegría.

Era un amanecer soleado y caluroso, se acercó hasta su conejo que permanecía tumbado en su canasta y le acarició la esponjosa cabeza, el animal abrió los perezosos ojos y le dedicó una mirada de fastidio con sus rojizas pupilas.

—Señor rabito guárdese su mal humor, ¿Qué no ve el precioso día que nos ha regalado el creador? –señaló hacia la ventana.

 _Púdrete optimista_

—Conejo majadero, eso me gano por adoptar al conejo más viejo y amargado del refugio —refunfuñó cuando el animal le dio la espalda y volvió a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

Sakura Haruno había aceptado desde hace mucho, que ella no era una mujer normal. Poder leer la mente no sólo de seres humanos, sino de los animales —y poderse a su vez, comunicar con ellos—, era un don que poseía desde que tenía memoria, además de la telequinesis y la sanación rápida de cualquier herida física.

Huérfana de nacimiento, criada por amorosos padres adoptivos ya fallecidos, Sakura llevaba una vida parcialmente común. No poseía familia, tampoco amigos cercanos que pudieran contarse más allá de los dedos de la palma de una mano. Tenía veintidós años, un trabajo "raro", varias mascotas y, una cuenta de poco más de diez mil dólares en el banco —gracias a la pequeña herencia que los Haruno le legaron—.

Nunca fue alguien popular en sus años de secundaria, al contrario, poder escuchar los insanos pensamientos de sus compañeros de colegio, la obligaron a retraerse aún más y a no querer pasar por lo mismo cursando la Universidad. Era lista, bastante. Asimismo, la caracterizaba un desarrollado sentido de la intuición que le ayudaba frecuentemente a no meterse en problemas. Mantenía un bajo perfil.

Únicamente poseía un defecto incurable, así lo llamaba ella, por considerarlo algo inherente a su genética. Se sentía atraída por cualquier tema sobrenatural. Dígase la existencia de extraterrestres, de fantasmas, de brujas, incluso del pie grande o el monstruo del Lago Ness. El ambiente de lo paranormal la envolvía, después de todo, ella misma era un excelente ejemplo de que en el mundo, existían seres y situaciones que escapaban de la comprensión humana.

Contaba con una vasta colección de libros de ciencia ficción, horror y fantasía. Sus programas favoritos estaban acomodados en la misma categoría. Adoraba las cintas de suspenso, los documentales de terror que por lo general eran solo fraudes y, el Halloween. No necesitaba de mucho para ser feliz, con un maratón de los expedientes secretos X la noche de viernes, era suficiente.

Se duchó rápidamente. Mientras sus pop tarts se preparaban en el tostador, corrió a vestirse. El gato negro que recogió de un callejón, apareció en la ventana de su recamara, arañando el cristal para que ella le abriera.

—Ya de vuelta Mister Dark, espero que no se haya ido de juerga con la gata del vecino, no necesito que venga a reclamarle obligaciones de paternidad —lo miró acusatoria.

 _Métete en tus asuntos, solterona_

— ¡Ja, si no tengo novio es porque no quiero!…, eso y, porque…escucho todas las tonterías que piensan hacerme en la primera cita –murmuró decaída. Hasta el gato vagabundo tenía más vida social que ella, pensó con tristeza mientras el felino se contoneaba hacia la cocina.

Se deshizo de la repentina nube negra que cubrió su buen humor y, corrió a buscar su ropa, esperaba no llegar tarde de nuevo al negocio de Tsunade la pitonisa. Su jefa era muy comprensiva, pero también poseía un carácter volátil que podía volcarse contra ella si le daba motivos.

Ya con su falda larga y colorida, la blusa roja sin mangas, la mascada guinda haciendo juego en su delgado cuello y, sus botines negros, se condujo al minúsculo baño para maquillarse un poco y cepillarse el cabello.

El espejo le regresó la imagen de un rostro hermoso, su mirada brillosa y hechizante era lo que más le gustaba. Sus pupilas verdes eran su máximo atributo, al menos para ella, que no disfrutaba para nada de los vistazos lascivos y cumplidos vulgares que los hombres le dedicaban por sus marcadas curvas, por eso las escondía siempre. Negó acostumbrada y peinó el corto cabello rosado que caía lacio a centímetros de sus hombros. Algo de rímel para enmarcar sus tupidas pestañas, un poco de brillo labial, listo. Atravesó de vuelta la atestada estancia y entró a la cocina por su poco nutritivo desayuno. El café era uno de sus tantos vicios, al igual que lo dulce.

Comió con velocidad, disfrutando apenas la comida. Después, dejó servido el plato del gato, del conejo y el del perro —pulgas, su escurridizo pug, tenía su propia entrada, por lo que iba y venía como le daba la gana—, revisó la pecera, sus tres peces payasos no tenían apetito. Tomó las llaves y su bolso, revisando que su cartera y su móvil estuviesen dentro.

— ¡Regreso por la tarde, no hagan un desastre por favor! –se despidió de sus animales.

 _Cuídate bruja, y no regreses con otro animal sin casa, ya somos suficientes._

—Mister Dark, el día que usted pague la renta, puede reclamarme todo lo que quiera, mientras tanto, guárdese sus críticas. ¡Ah, y no se coma a los peces! —cerró de un portazo, según la hora en su reloj de pared, debía correr para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

Treinta minutos después, atravesaba la puerta transparente del local. Tsunade salió por el marco rodeado de cuentas que cubría la habitación oscura, misma en la cual la mujer rubia realizaba sus adivinaciones, hechizos, lecturas de cartas y, "contactos con el más allá".

—Sakura, buenos días. Llegas justo a tiempo para recibir a nuestra primera clienta, la señora Kushigawa llegará en cualquier momento, ya sabes qué hacer, estaré "preparándome para atenderla" —comunicó con sonrisa astuta.

La joven asintió de inmediato. Su labor era simple, colocarse tras el mostrador y fungir como recepcionista, cobrando a su vez el servicio por adelantado. Asimismo, darle todo el tiempo posible a su jefa, para que esta observara por la cámara oculta a los clientes recién llegados. Tsunade era una muy buena estafadora, sabía leer a la perfección a las personas, aprovechándose de las debilidades y necesidades que estas le reflejaban por medio de sus expresiones corporales y sus palabras.

Ella no tenía ninguna objeción, si a esas mujeres y hombres desesperados les gustaba perder su dinero con una farsante como la señorita Senju, ella no era nadie para quejarse. Le gustaba su trabajo porque era lo más cercano a practicar su don sin ser descubierta o tachada de loca, además, Tsunade era muy excéntrica y divertida, la apreciaba y la trataba muy bien. ¿Cómo no devolverle el cariño que la mujer le tenía?

El día transcurrió rápidamente, Tsunade atendía alrededor de siete clientes diariamente. Sus servicios eran muy populares en aquella zona de la ciudad. Mientras ella cerraba el local, la rubia se deshacía de toda la parafernalia que utilizaba para impresionar. Cuando las cortinas estuvieron corridas y las luces principales apagadas, Tsunade apareció de nuevo, luciendo un traje de chaqueta, como cualquier mujer de negocios y no como la hechicera que aseguraba ser.

—Se ve muy bien, ¿tiene otra cita con el señor Jiraiya? —preguntó a la vez que recogía sus cosas para irse a su casa.

—Hmn, me ha convencido de ir a cenar al nuevo restaurant que abrieron en el centro y, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer —se alzó de hombros fingiendo indiferencia.

 _Lo cierto es que ese hombre cada vez me tiene más loca_

La oyó Sakura suspirar preocupada en su interior. Tsunade no había tenido una vida fácil, a pesar de su edad, que ya rebasaba el medio siglo, seguía siendo soltera. De joven había estado comprometida, pero su novio murió en un accidente antes de llegar al altar, lo que la dejó sumida en una depresión que le impidió volver a enamorarse e ilusionarse con otro hombre. Guardándole para siempre fidelidad a su fallecido y único amor.

—Hace bien en distraerse, el señor Jiraiya parece buen partido —la animó con una sonrisa.

—Va, no es más que un remedo de escritor, un rabo verde bueno para nada.

—Pues yo pienso que hacen una bonita pareja —insistió con delicadeza, no quería hacerla enojar.

—Sakura, eres una joven muy ingenua. Además, qué sabes tú de eso, no te he conocido ni un solo novio en estos tres años que llevas trabajando para mí.

—Es que…estoy esperando al indicado —desvió el rostro con vergüenza.

No estaba cerrada al amor. En el fondo, anhelaba encontrar a un hombre bueno y dulce que la quisiera por lo que ella era, no por si lucía hermosa, como hacían la mayoría de sus pretendientes. Lo primero que les pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que la veían, era en cómo estaría sin las capas de ropa. Si sus senos serían lo suficientemente grandes debajo de la blusa, o si sus piernas largas eran tan suaves como su piel tersa sugería. Negó resignada, leer la mente de los demás, era algo horrible, aunque muy útil. Le había evitado bastantes sufrimientos a lo largo de su vida.

—Tal vez lo conozcas pronto, en ese viaje que te has planeado —fue el turno de Tsunade de animarla—. Según me dijiste, ya tienes un nuevo destino raro en tu lista de viajes extraordinarios, ¿no es así?

— ¿Cómo?

—Que por fin puedo concederte las vacaciones que me has estado pidiendo. Mi amiga Shizune vendrá a pasar una temporada conmigo. Le pediré que me ayude en el local, así tú tendrás esas dos semanas que tanto te mereces.

—¿En serio?. ¡Gracias Tsunade, muchas gracias! —se emocionó de inmediato. Desde que cumplió un año más trabajando para su amiga rubia, tenía planeando su viaje de descanso.

—No será lo mismo sin ti aquí, pero confío en que regreses más animada y relajada. Has ideado esa salida desde hace meses, es justo que por fin te la conceda.

— ¿Cuándo, cuándo puedo irme? —le urgía comprar su boleto hacia Mist Town, la ciudad de los misterios, en donde la gente anormal como ella, abundaba.

—Mn, dame dos días más para organizarme con Shizune, después puedes irte con toda libertad. Es más, cuidaré de tus mascotas, así no tendrás preocupaciones.

—Oh no, eso sería abusar demasiado…

—Sakura, eres como la hija que siempre deseé, pero que lamentablemente no pude tener —sus ojos se entristecieron durante unos segundos—, no te preocupes, sé que son muy independientes y, a mi amiga no le molestará echarme una mano con ellos, ella adora a los animales.

Sakura se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Tsunade le correspondió con el mismo sentimiento.

—Bueno, basta ya. Llegaré tarde a mi cita, no es bueno hacer esperar a ese viejo, podría caer muerto en cualquier momento, así que tengo que aprovechar mientras aún respire. Y tú, corre a hacer las maletas, espero que me dejes la información del hotel donde te hospedarás y la lista de tu itinerario, no quiero preocuparme porque algo malo te suceda estando yo tan lejos para ayudarte –sentenció seria.

—No se preocupe Tsunade, sé cuidarme, pero le prometo que le dejaré todo la información que necesite.

…

Tres días después, Sakura atravesó las puertas de salida del aeropuerto de Mist Town. En una mano arrastraba su maleta, en la otra, la jaula de Mister Dark, el gato había insistido en acompañarla, ya que no se fiaba de ella. «Eres una ilusa, a la primera esquina te desplumarán, necesitas quien cuide de ti».

La ciudad era una maravilla. El cielo estaba cargado de nubes, el clima se sentía frío y húmedo. Las calles, edificios y casas, de un estilo góticamente definido. Subió al taxi que la llevaría al pequeño hotel que escogió por Internet. No despegó la vista de la ventanilla, los transeúntes podrían parecer extras de una película de terror. Tan diversamente exóticos y tan parecidos a la vez.

— ¿Primera visita aquí? —comenzó a conversar el conductor, un hombre rayando los sesenta, con una sonrisa sincera y una mirada de genuino interés por la plática.

—Si —respondió ella vibrante.

— ¿A qué club perteneces, linda? —preguntó deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo. Frente a ellos cruzó un grupo de adolescentes vestidos con amplias gabardinas negras y, con el cabello largo y oscuro cubriendo sus rostros mortalmente pálidos.

— ¿Club? –contestó entretenida, viendo a los jóvenes entrar a un negocio que quedaba en la acera de enfrente. Parecía una cafetería, el nombre que brillaba en el cartel de neón decía "Muérdeme".

—Sí, ya sabes. ¿Eres de las que les gustan los vampiros, los fantasmas o los hombres lobos?. Viéndote, más bien podría asegurar que eres del tipo que se cree bruja. La falda larga, las botas en pico… —explicó divertido—, además del gato negro.

—Oh, bueno…si, algo así —asintió sin querer entrar en detalles, el señor no parecía juzgarla, sino acostumbrado.

—Aquí dominan los vampiros —comentó pisando el acelerador al cambiar la luz a verde—. Verás que muchos negocios basan su economía en los chupasangre, aunque eso no quita que también acojamos a otro tipo de seres sobrenaturales.

Sakura lo sabía, precisamente era el motivo por el que ella había elegido esa ciudad como su próximo destino turístico. Los vampiros eran sus personajes favoritos.

—Claro —asintió cuando él se detuvo por fin en el hotel.

—Diviértete, es a lo que todos vienen, a vivir la fantasía. Pero también ten cuidado, algunos se toman demasiado en serio su papel —aconsejó regalándole otra sonrisa a la vez que le pasaba su maleta.

—Gracias, así lo haré —pagó el viaje y se despidió del amable hombre.

Se cerró el abrigo de lana que la cubría del helado clima, cogió la jaula de Mister Dark y su equipaje, encaminándose a la recepción del oscuro edificio que se alzaba a tres pisos frente a ella.

Una encantadora señora vestida como Morticia Adams la recibió amablemente, registrándola de inmediato como huésped y, dándole la habitación mejor ubicada y más cómoda. Un botones con más bien pinta de Frankenstein, la guió al tercer y último piso. El ascensor era de estilo antiguo, junto con todo lo demás. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con tapices elegantes y muy interesantes. Diseños que iban desde rombos, hasta enredaderas y formas psicodélicas, todas en tonos oscuros.

Su habitación la deslumbró. La enorme cama victoriana con dosel, cubierta por un edredón rojo de lo que supuso era seda, la hizo pegar un grito de placer. Las puertas del ventanal permanecían cerradas, las cortinas de terciopelo también rojo, estaban abiertas de par en par, permitiéndole contemplar una vista increíble de la lúgubre ciudad. No había televisor, el único mobiliario además de la cama, era un ropero enorme de madera de cedro, lo mismo que las mesitas de noche, con unas lámparas monísimas hechas de hierro. Se descalzó sintiendo la mullida alfombra bajo sus pies, en la esquina izquierda una puerta le indicaba el cuarto de baño.

La tina y el lavabo eran de bronce, parecía que había retrocedido en el tiempo. Un espejo ovalado que se veía muy viejo y costoso, sobresalía sobre la bañera. Su cara estaba sonrosada de la emoción, sus ojos brillaban con ilusión, esas vacaciones prometían ser todo un sueño hecho realidad.

—Mister Dark, esta noche hay que descansar muy bien —por fin sacó al gato de la jaula, acariciándole la cabeza antes de que él se alejara—, porque mañana nos espera un grandioso día —se dejó caer sobre el blando colchón.

 _Hjm, tú duérmete tonta, yo haré guardia para evitar que Jack el destripador entre aquí y nos deje sin órganos._

Sakura rió divertida, si, esas vacaciones cambiarían completamente su aburrida vida. Solo que no se imaginaba cuánto.

.

.

Abrió los párpados con sorpresa, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Sus ojos cambiaron del ónix al rojo en un instante. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la orilla, observó la lejanía, intentando encontrar lo que había llamado su atención. Nada, únicamente la oscuridad, acompañada de algunos truenos lejanos y relámpagos que anunciaban la ya tan típica tormenta. Se hallaba en el techo de una de las grandes mansiones de su clan, una casona sombría con montones de habitaciones igual de lóbregas. No le gustaba el lugar, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones hacia las cuales dirigirse.

En donde sea que se escondía, ellos lo encontraban. En Mist Town por lo menos podía pasar desapercibido. A su familia y compañeros no se les ocurriría buscarlo allí, sabían que él era un solitario, probablemente creyeran que se mantenía aislado en alguna montaña o cueva oscura y, no prácticamente frente a sus narices.

Volvió a concentrarse en la excéntrica ciudad, había algo nuevo, algo que lo llamaba, que hacía que sus sentidos despertaran de manera poderosa. Los colmillos se deslizaron sin que él fuese consciente, sus fosas nasales se ampliaban queriendo percibir más allá del olor a pino y a lluvia. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?. Era un vampiro ancestral, no un macho joven incapaz de controlar sus instintos. Respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y contando hasta diez.

Sus colmillos se retrajeron, sus pupilas retomaron su negro habitual, la tensión de sus esculpidos músculos se fue disipando. Tal vez necesitaba alimentarse, hacía mucho de su último trago de sangre. No le gustaba tener que buscar a una vampiresa para clavarle los colmillos, simplemente para seguir viviendo. Odiaba beber sangre de su propia raza, porque las hembras siempre ambicionaban más de lo que él buscaba en ellas. Pero alimentarse de humanos sería indigno para alguien como él, un raza pura jamás bebía la asquerosa sangre de seres inferiores como ellos.

— _Estás hambriento, eso explica tu agitación y tu falta de concentración. Tómate la noche, seguro que encontrarás a una vampiresa desesperada por satisfacer tu sed._

La hermosa voz se coló en sus pensamientos, cubriéndolo de recuerdos tempestuosos.

— _No es necesario, puedo resistir varios días sin alimentarme_ — _e_ _xplicó con formalidad._

— _Es preciso que lo hagas. Ve, no es una sugerencia, es una orden Sasuke_ — _l_ _a determinación en su precioso rostro no aceptaría una nueva negativa._

— _Mi reina… yo…como usted ordene._

— _No me gusta obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. ¿Por qué no te gusta alimentarte Sasuke?, es absurdo que le tengas tanta aversión a la sangre_ — _e_ _lla se acercó con gracia, haciendo flotar la vaporosa tela blanca de su inmaculado vestido. En su mirada verde se adivinaba preocupación por él. Era un idiota, había logrado abrumarla con sus tonterías._

— _No es nada, cumpliré con su mandato de inmediato_ — _s_ _e giró apresurado._

— _No es la sangre lo que te incomoda_ — _a_ _cotó segura, acababa de leer sus pensamientos. Él volvió a encararla._

— _No_ — _n_ _o tendría sentido inventar excusas, ella ya sabía lo que le sucedía._

— _A veces me olvido de lo joven que eres_ — _s_ _onrió y todo dentro de él se iluminó_ —. _No es necesario que intimes con ellas, la alimentación y la reproducción no siempre van de la mano._

— _Es desagradable para mí siquiera tocarlas, ellas no son…_ — _n_ _o son tú, no tuvo que decirlo, ella lo escuchó dentro de su cabeza. Sus mejillas ardían de mortificación._

— _Acércate_ — _p_ _idió con delicadeza, él no pudo evitar hacerlo_ —. _Hazlo, bebe todo lo que necesites._

— _No…no puedo, ¡no soy digno!_ — _e_ _staba tan asombrado, sus encías picaban, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su cuerpo se llenó de anticipación._

— _Sasuke…eres el único al que podría otorgarle este privilegio. Bebe, deja que recompense tu lealtad_ — _d_ _ejó al descubierto la magnífica tez de su hombro, invitándolo, aceptándolo._

De vuelta en la realidad, el sabor de su sangre aun lo mareaba. Ansiaba el calor de aquella deliciosa piel, misma que jamás tendría de nuevo. Retomó el control de sí mismo, esperaría un poco más, después, tendría que hacer lo mismo que hacía siempre. Encontrar su fuente de alimento para no desfallecer, aunque aquello era lo único que anhelaba. La eternidad sin ella no era más que una fatal condena.

La vida jamás volvería a tener sentido sin su reina, sin su ama…sin su amor.

.

.

.

—Este lugar parece bueno, ¿Qué cree usted Mister Dark? —se detuvieron afuera de una cafetería que le daba la bienvenida a las "almas eternamente atormentadas", según el cartel que lucía en la puerta.

 _Si sirven pescado, por mí está bien._

—Hecho —entró contenta, encontró una mesa vacía en el fondo y se acomodó esperando a la mesera.

—Buenos días, ¿Puedo traerte algo de tomar mientras observas el menú? —la bonita camarera tenía el cabello de tres colores distintos, su dentadura estaba quirúrgicamente modificada, ya que aquellos enormes colmillos no podían ser reales. Su camiseta con el lema "armas de destrucción masiva", hacía más divertido observar sus enormes pechos operados.

—Ahm, claro. Tráeme por favor un café levanta muertos, mn, Mister Dark, ¿un plato de leche de vaca zombie para usted? —asomó bajo la mesa buscando al gato.

—Oh, lo siento, no admitimos animales —la chica sonrió apenada, observando al felino saltar hacia la silla al lado de Sakura.

—Pero…prometo que no dará problemas, es un gato muy obediente.

—Lo siento, políticas del dueño —explicó con sonrisa forzada.

 _Hmn, dejan entrar a fenómenos que claramente tienen serios problemas de identidad, pero se preocupan por un simple gato. Vámonos bruja, te dije que entráramos al club de los hombres lobo que queda al final de la calle, al menos allí no seré el más peludo. Por cierto, dile que acaba de ganarse siete años de mala suerte._

—Ni hablar, vamos Mister Dark.

Al dirigirse a la salida, un chico de unos veintitantos años que repartía volantes la interceptó. Aceptó el papel con una sonrisa, misma que se borró cuando escuchó al tipo alabar mentalmente su increíble retaguardia. Concentrando toda la energía que pudo, hizo volar por los aires el bonche de volantes que el chico sostenía, haciéndolo caer al piso después. El desconcierto del joven quedó en evidencia cuando buscó por todos lados tratando de encontrar a la fuerza invisible que creía lo había empujado.

Salió con la cabeza retumbándole. Caminó al parque que quedaba frente a la acera, allí se sentó para recuperar fuerzas, la telequinesis le generaba una ligera migraña. Después de su necesario descanso, se distrajo al leer el mensaje del anuncio, consistía en algo muy interesante.

—"Club los condenados, gran noche de chicas. Tú pones la sangre, nosotros el ambiente. Abierto a partir de la medianoche, hasta que salga el sol", Mister Dark, creo que ya sé dónde nos divertiremos esta noche —comentó registrando la dirección—. ¿No cree que sea emocionante codearse con vampiros?

 _Bueno, si quieres contagiarte de hepatitis por beber sangre contaminada de locos que se creen Edward Cullen, ¿Quién soy yo para estropearte la fiesta?_

—Oh no, yo no haría eso, además, son sólo juegos. Seguro será como una gran fiesta de disfraces —comentó entusiasmada.

No. Aquello no se asemejaba ni remotamente a una inocente fiesta de disfraces. El club de los condenados, era sencillamente como su nombre lo indicaba, el infierno en la tierra. Parada a escasos dos metros de la entrada, la carne se le puso de gallina. El lugar estaba lleno de rincones siniestramente oscuros, iluminado tentativamente por reflectores rojos que daban un aspecto de llamas bastante reales. Se dirigió a la barra, tal vez si se mantenía alejada de la enorme afluencia de personas, su corazón se tranquilizaría un poco.

 _Deliciosa._

La profunda voz la sacudió de angustia. Giró la vista hacia una de las esquinas que se mantenían en penumbra, un hombre alto y tremendamente fornido, mantenía sujeta a una pequeña mujer, a la vez que se prendaba de su cuello. Si no creyera que aquello no era posible, juraría que lo que brotaba del escote de la mujer era sangre verdadera.

 _Duele mucho, si sigue bebiendo así me desangraré._

El aullido agonizante de un chico tendido en un sofá de cuero negro, la paralizó. Sobre él una mujer de cabellera negra y despiadadas curvas, succionaba sus pectorales.

¿Qué era eso?, la filmación de una cinta de horror. Aunque todo se veía tan real. Los lamentos de dolor y placer, rebasaron el ruido de la satánica música que sonaba por todo el club. De pronto no era tan divertido continuar en ese sitio. La puerta por la que había entrado le quedaba muy lejos, no se atrevía a deshacer los pasos andados y escapar por allí.

—Hola preciosa —un jalón en su hombro la estremeció—, ¿eres un miembro nuevo?

Los ojos rojizos del tipo rubio parecían demasiado brillantes para deberse a lentes de contacto. La avidez de su mirada la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Yo…debo irme.

—¿Tan pronto?. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más y conversamos? —sonrió malicioso.

Los colmillos no eran nada similares a los de la camarera farsante. No, esos colmillos se hacían más y más grandes conforme su boca se abría.

—Es que…tengo prisa —intentó soltar el apretado agarre.

—No temas, solo tomaré un poco, lo prometo. No eres mi primera opción, la sangre humana es de muy baja calidad, pero estoy muy hambriento y tú hueles increíble—la demanda de su enronquecido tono le puso los pelos de punta. Su fuerza incrementó, él podría partirle el brazo si quería.

— ¡He dicho que no! —espetó enfadada cuando escuchó sus negras intenciones, él bebería de ella hasta dejarla seca, después daría de comer su cuerpo a los animales salvajes.

Su pulso se aceleró, sus pupilas se dilataron, él la soltó de inmediato. Asintió y se dio la vuelta sin mirarla de nuevo, acatando su orden al instante. No sabía cómo se lo quitó de encima tan fácilmente, ¿Por qué había cumplido con su demanda?. Se giró apresuradamente hacia la salida de emergencia, ya desentrañaría ese misterio cuando no estuviera tan asustada ni preocupada por salir indemne de allí.

Un callejón sórdido y estrecho la recibió al atravesar la puerta que se cerró ruidosamente tras ella. Corrió con velocidad, la salida quedaba a unos cuantos metros, no estaría segura hasta que alcanzara la luz de las farolas en la calle, tomara un taxi y estuviera de vuelta en su hotel. Mister Dark juró que la esperaría afuera, pero no confiaba en que ese gato errante pudiera salvarla de las garras de una criatura de la noche. Es más, ojalá estuviera lejos de allí, poner en peligro a su pobre amigo sería imperdonable. Resopló cada vez más agitada, sólo unos cuantos pasos más y…

Una gran figura cayó frente a ella. Se trataba de un hombre, su altura, su complexión, su aura. Estaba perdida, no necesitaba usar la lógica para saber que se trataba de otro ser muy parecido al anterior. Otro vampiro, su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento. Él la observaba, sus ojos la traspasaban. Una terrible sensación de inquietud la envolvió. Quiso entrar en sus pensamientos, conocer lo que él haría con ella. Asombroso y frustrante fue percatarse de que no había nada. La mente del extraño no transmitía absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, asumió impactada.

Sasuke se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de la mujer. Había asistido al decadente club porque necesitaba alimentarse, así de simple. No eran vampiros de alto rango, mucho menos de sangre pura, pero con que fuesen de su especie bastaba. Permaneció oculto en uno de los salones privados que eran para clientes distinguidos como él, esperando impacientemente a que apareciera algo que fuese de su agrado. Tan hastiado se encontraba, que a punto estuvo de aceptar las insinuaciones de una vampiresa insistente para morderla y alimentarse de una vez por todas, así podría desaparecer de nuevo en el confinamiento solitario que él mismo se había autoimpuesto. Sin embargo, segundos antes de clavar los dientes en su desagradable comida, la sintió.

Aquella fuerza, aquella presencia poderosa que era capaz de ponerlo de rodillas con una simple mirada. Pero como llegó, la oleada de energía desapareció. Sumergido en la confusión, salió a la velocidad de la luz del oscuro cuarto privado. Distinguió la estela de poder antes de que se dispersara por completo, el rastro se concentraba en la salida de emergencia, por lo que no dudó en dirigirse hacia allá.

De un simple salto cubrió su huida. La mujer de cabello rosado, figura delicada y respiración excitada estaba muy asustada. Su primera reacción fue la de dar la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido, no era más que una miserable humana. ¿Desde cuándo su instinto se hallaba tan estropeado?, tal vez debería hacer caso a los consejos de su hermano y alimentarse más seguido, recuperar la vitalidad de antaño.

Precisamente comenzaba a darse la vuelta cuando lo notó. Sus ojos, antes oscurecidos por el temor, comenzaron a dejar ver su verdadero color. El impacto de aquella mirada fue brutal, fue gracias a su eterna imperturbabilidad, que pudo contener el asombro.

— ¿Quién…quién es usted…qué…qué quiere de mí? —la oyó cuestionar con nerviosismo.

No se dio cuenta que se movía, hasta que la tuvo acorralada contra la pared, con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella suspiró audiblemente, dejando entreabiertos sus carnosos labios rosas. Paseó la nariz por su descubierto cuello, ella se estremeció, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo dejó hacer. Aquel inconfundible olor lo aturdió todavía más. No podía ser ella, pensó enajenado en su aroma.

—Por…por favor —susurró y, su cálido aliento lo embrujó, haciéndolo encontrarse con sus bellas esmeraldas.

Fue como renacer. Era ella, había cumplido su palabra. Durante cinco largos y tortuosos siglos, vagó por el mundo, esperanzado y receloso a la vez, de que ella pudiera realizar lo prometido.

—Lo hiciste —acarició su mejilla con absoluta devoción—, volviste a mí. Mi reina, mi amada Hikari…

Entonces hizo lo que nunca se permitió hacer en el pasado, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó…

.

.

.

.

 _ **Amiga, gracias por tus conversaciones interminables y por el apoyo que me das =).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hola, no me regañen por empezar con nuevo fic. Como dice al principio, es una historia corta. A lo mucho serán seis, máximo siete capis, de los cuales ya llevo cuatro (aunque me falte corregirlos) y ya tengo pensados los otros dos. Vampiros, porque a mi amiguis le gustan de fantasía y le encantan los vampiros, y como es un regalo para ella, pues ahí está.**

 **Espero que les haya parecido interesante. Sobre este tema ya está todo muy explorado y muy visto, así que no esperen súper originalidad, pero eso sí, lo hago con mucho cariño, tanto para Mariana como para los demás lectores que se sumen.**

 **Ojalá me platiquen que les parece, vuelvo pronto, en menos de una semana, no subiré ninguna actualización de los otros fics, hasta haber colocado este completo, así que antes del mes ya espero esté finalizado.**

 **Les mando un abrazo bien fuerte, mis mejores deseos. Gracias de antemano a los que apoyen este mini proyecto, los quiero mucho, cuídense. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SasuSaku CANON**_


	2. Kiss me

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sólo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría.**

.

.

 **/-/- ETERNAL -\\-\**

 **II**

 **Kiss me**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura fue incapaz de frenar la tierna caricia de los labios del hombre que la estrechaba sin intenciones de soltarla. La desolación y la posterior alegría que vio brillar en su mirada, le produjo una enorme sensación de culpabilidad. Se abrazó a su cuello, dejándose arrastrar por la pasión que comenzó a despertar en su cuerpo. El anhelo de permanecer allí para siempre, la tomó por sorpresa. ¡Era un desconocido!, y no sólo eso, ¡probablemente ni siquiera era humano!, recordó la manera tan increíble en la que apareció frente a ella.

La conciencia le gritaba que lo apartara inmediatamente, pero algo más, una emoción primigenia, ordenaba a su voluntad doblegarse y entregarse sin reservas. Abrió la boca, permitiendo que él la llevara a la locura con los movimientos eróticos de su lengua. Su sabor era único, algo hasta ahora jamás experimentado.

—Hikari —repitió él separándose unos centímetros.

Una oleada de realidad la golpeó con intensidad. Él creía que era otra persona. Obviamente la había confundido con una mujer posiblemente muy parecida a ella, una a la que seguramente amaba. Un escalofrío la recorrió, dejándola temblorosa y decepcionada. Ahora que podía verlo con claridad, su corazón se enamoró un poco más de él. Era un hombre muy atractivo. De cabello azabache y algo largo, un poco desordenado. Un sedoso mechón cubría uno de sus preciosos ojos negros. La piel blanca y reluciente, contrastaba con su ropa negra. La contemplaba como si aún no creyera posible lo sucedido, sus finos labios separados, expectantes para devorarla de nuevo.

Se acercó con idénticas intenciones de saborearla otra vez, ella desvió el rostro. No. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de dejarse besar por él toda la vida, aquello no volvería a suceder. Debía aclarar el malentendido.

—Yo no…no soy…te has confundido. Mi nombre es Sakura…Sakura Haruno —reunido el valor volvió a mirarlo. La expresión de él no cambio ni un poco.

—Tu cabello es distinto, también eres más alta. Pero tus ojos son los mismos, tu piel… —acarició el contorno de su cuello—, tan delicada como la recuerdo. Tu voz suena igual, tu olor me hipnotiza como siempre —sonrió y ella se quedó sin respiración—. Eres mi Hikari, aunque no lo recuerdes…has reencarnado para mí. Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, no importa que seas humana —sentenció con determinación.

Por supuesto que le daba igual. A pesar de odiar a los humanos, él jamás podría rechazarla a ella. Recordó sus palabras de despedida, esas que nunca se permitió olvidar. Ella le había asegurado que algún día haría que amara a esos inútiles seres, cuánta razón tenía.

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno, por favor, llámame así…no sé quién crees que sea, pero te anticipo que no tengo nada que ver con la mujer que pareces pensar que soy. Por favor, apártate de mí —no le gustaba que la mirara de esa manera, mucho menos que siguiera llamándola Hikari.

 _¿Por qué estás tan asustada?, nunca te haría daño…_

Ella pegó un respingo al escucharlo dentro de su cabeza. Él se percató en seguida de su reacción. Imposible, ¿él no podía saber que ella tenía la habilidad de leer su mente, o si?. Además, ¿Por qué no había podido hacerlo hasta ahora?, pensó que ante él su don era inservible.

—He entrenado durante todo este tiempo para controlar lo que pienso —respondió adivinando sus preguntas—. No me gustaba que pudieras saber todo lo que yo pensaba sobre ti, eso me podía en desventaja —volvió a sonreír—. ¿Seguirás negando quién eres, aun cuando nuestras almas ya se han reconocido? —acunó su rostro entre sus enormes y fuertes palmas.

—Déjame ir —no tendría fuerzas para apartarlo si decidía volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Nunca. No de nuevo —negó tajante.

—Mister Dark si está por allí, es mejor que me ayude de una buena vez —pidió a la oscuridad.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja, no comprendiendo por qué hablaba con los contenedores de basura que estaban tras él. Tan distraído se encontraba, que reaccionó demasiado tarde, el feroz gato negro cayó encima de él, tomándolo desprevenido. Se apartó de Hikari para evitar que el animal callejero la lastimara con sus garras, cogió del pescuezo al felino, su puño se cerró con fuerza, pensaba matarlo rápidamente por haber puesto en peligro a su amada. El grito de ella lo detuvo.

— ¡Suéltalo, no lo lastimes! —ella ya se hallaba en la entrada del callejón, a varios metros lejos de él.

Soltó al gato que corrió hacia donde ella permanecía de pie. Su intención no era asustarla, pero el rostro de Hikari no reflejaba más que miedo y preocupación. Se quedó de pie, mostrándole que no se acercaría a menos que ella lo permitiera.

—Siento mucho que me hayas confundido con tu novia —la oyó disculparse temblorosa—, pero yo no soy la mujer que buscas. Por favor déjame en paz, no me sigas, no quiero volver a verte —corrió hacia la calle, seguramente a buscar un taxi.

¿Qué no la siguiera?, ¿Qué no la buscara de nuevo?. Estaba muy equivocada. Sabía que el beso que se dieron, tuvo el mismo efecto devastador en ella, que tuvo en él. La sintió estremecerse, desarmarse entre sus brazos. Si, tal vez se apresuró apareciendo así frente a ella, soltándole todo sin investigar antes sus antecedentes. Arreglaría su error. No fue difícil seguir el vehículo en el que se transportaban ella y su odioso gato. Incluso ese animal era una prueba más de que ella era su Hikari, su reina tenía el poder de comunicarse con los animales.

El hotel era uno de los más seguros del vecindario, pero ningún tipo de seguridad le impediría acercarse a ella. Esperó hasta que distinguió la luz de una de las habitaciones del tercer piso encenderse, en seguida saltó hacia su balcón. Las cortinas permanecían abiertas, dándole una completa imagen del interior.

Sakura comenzó a guardar su ropa en la maleta con bastante urgencia, no se quedaría un segundo más de lo necesario más que para pedir otro taxi y adelantar su vuelo.

 _¿Qué no era eso lo que querías?, encontrar tu propio Conde Drácula para ti solita_

—Mister Dark, no diga una palabra más, porque estoy tentada de lanzarlo por la ventana. ¿Por qué dejó que las cosas llegaran a tanto? —recriminó cerrando la valija de golpe.

 _¿Y qué iba a hacer, restregarme en su nariz y hacerlo estornudar hasta la muerte?. Además, no parecías muy indispuesta allí colgada de él. Aunque, te juro que si te hubiera clavado los colmillos, habría intervenido antes._

—No sé qué me sucedió, me atraía como un imán —admitió asustada, rememorando el hechizo en el que cayó cuando sus miradas se mezclaron.

 _Deja de fantasear niña, vámonos de una vez. No me fío de este lugar._

—Tiene razón, será mejor que…

— ¿Vas a alguna parte?

Mister Dark se erizó y lanzó un bufido. Ella no se atrevió a girarse, era él. ¿Qué hacia allí, por qué no la escuchó cuando le exigió que la dejara en paz?. No supo si suspirar aliviada o, enfadarse por la estúpida reacción de deseo que la asaltó de pies a cabeza.

—Dile a tu mascota que no voy a lastimarte, te he dicho que jamás te dañaría Hikari.

—Basta —estaba empezando a aborrecer ese maldito nombre—. Soy Sakura, ¡llámame Sakura! —lo encaró enojada.

—Veo que por fin has perdido el miedo —se aproximó lentamente.

—Ni un paso más, o juro que te haré volar por los aires —advirtió amenazante. No permitiría que volviera a tocarla, si lo hacía, era muy posible que acabara lamentándolo.

—Hn tu telequinesis, con ese cuerpo humano es posible que termines acabada, ¿eres capaz de utilizar todas tus habilidades? —preguntó curioso.

— ¿Cómo sabes…cómo supiste de mis dones? —abrió los párpados con sorpresa.

—No olvides que te conozco mejor que tú misma. Puedes leer la mente —tocó con cariño su sien—, entenderte con cualquier ser vivo —señaló al gato—, curarte rápidamente de todo daño —acaricio el contorno de la perfecta piel de su rostro—, mover objetos, incluso personas sin utilizar un dedo —tomó su mano, besando cada nudillo—, puedes controlar la voluntad de los más débiles, haciendo que sigan tus ordenes —paseo el pulgar por su labio inferior. Sakura tuvo que refrenarse para no acariciarlo con la lengua —. También, sabes canalizar la energía de los elementos, creando grandes bolas de poder, capaz de desintegrar un elefante —delineó los surcos de sus palmas.

— ¿En serio? —se oyó preguntar intrigada—, eso es nuevo —se mordió la lengua, así que por eso se había podido librar de ese tipo que quería desangrarla en el club.

—Tu sangre es la más deliciosa que he probado nunca.

—Así que es eso, pretendes dejarme seca —se llevó la mano al cuello y retrocedió preocupada.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que sepas que no voy a dañarte? —la comprensión con la que la observó, la tranquilizó de nuevo.

—Qué tal si empiezas por dejarme ir —pidió señalando la puerta.

—Pídeme lo que sea, menos eso —negó apretando los labios.

—Entonces, explícame, porque no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo?, ya te dije que mi nombre no es Hikari, que yo no te conozco…

A pesar de que se moría de ganas de que no fuera así. Era claro que él era su sueño hecho realidad, al menos si no estuviera tan encaprichado con la bendita Hikari.

—Me conoces, pero no me recuerdas. En tu vida pasada, fuimos muy cercanos…

Él se detuvo abruptamente, claramente no pensaba decirle toda su verdad. ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué no estaba desesperado por convencerla?. Ella le creería, no es como si le pareciera inverosímil lo que él sugería. No estaba tan equivocado al señalar que sus almas se reconocían, ya que muy en su interior, las sensaciones comenzaban a embargarla. Gritándole, pidiéndole que le permitiera tomarla y llevársela lejos, que la mantuviera protegida y amada hasta la muerte.

— ¿Qué tan cercanos?...

—Lo suficiente para esperar tu regreso —aseguró con fervor.

Ella comenzaba a bajar la guardia. Sasuke no quería contarle todo, suponía que ella recordaría por sí sola en cualquier momento. No podía haber borrado lo acontecido en el pasado, ¿o sí?. Aquello sería injusto y cruel, que ella jamás retornara a ser su Hikari, le paralizaba el corazón. No, su reina tenía que volver y, en esa ocasión, él no la traicionaría. Vivirían su amor, incluso moriría por ella de ser necesario.

— ¿Éramos…novios? —sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

—No. Nunca estuvimos juntos de esa manera, tú tenías miedo de que algo me sucediera si se descubría la preferencia que albergabas por mí. Pero nos amábamos —aclaró desesperado por volverla a besar.

— ¿Siempre has sido…lo que eres?, por cierto, ¿Qué eres con exactitud?

—Sí, siempre he sido un vampiro.

—Y yo también era…es decir, Hikari era…una vampiresa… —no le sorprendió su disposición a conversar, ni siquiera lo miraba como si creyera que estaba loco, su lado sobrenatural dominaba su parte humana, comprendió complacido.

—No sólo una vampiresa, eras la reina. Mi reina y la de todos los de nuestra especie.

— ¿Reina?... ¿ustedes se rigen por una monarquía? —se dejó caer en la cama, el impacto de sus palabras la dejó estupefacta.

—Ya no más…no desde que… —tragó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué le pasó, cómo murió?

—Los distintos clanes ancestrales comenzaron a ambicionar más poder. No les gustaba verse sometidos por una hembra, menos cuando ésta, era una pacifista que prefería proteger al débil y mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Ellos comenzaron a conspirar en su contra, planeando atacar lo que Hikari tanto cuidaba. Sabían que no podrían dirigir un ataque frontal contra ella, era demasiado poderosa para vencerla en una batalla de igual a igual…los vampiros más antiguos y fuertes, arrasaron con infinidad de aldeas, derramaron toda la sangre que pudieron, ni siquiera era por la sed, era únicamente para disgustarla a ella, para hacerla sufrir.

— ¿Aldeas de qué? —preguntó trémula, conociendo ya la respuesta.

—Ella amaba a los humanos. Decía que nosotros, como raza superior, debíamos encargarnos de guiarlos y preservarlos.

— ¿Acaso beber de ellos era protegerlos? —resaltó contrariada.

—Nosotros no bebemos sangre humana. Los vampiros como yo…como ellos, nos alimentamos de nuestra propia especie. La sangre humana nos es insuficiente, lo vemos como algo indigno, únicamente los vampiros convertidos lo hacen, no tienen muchas opciones de alimento —explicó con frialdad.

— ¿Los vampiros como tú?... —¿pues cuántos tipos había?, antes de aquella noche, habría jurado que los caminantes nocturnos eran simples cuentos.

—Yo soy un raza pura. Nacido, no convertido. Mi clan es de los principales, sólo la reina estaba por encima de nosotros. Poseo habilidades únicas, así como el resto de los ancestrales de mi tiempo, mi elemento es el fuego, mi poder el rayo.

—Ya veo… —no, no veía ni comprendía nada, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder asimilar la increíble historia que él tan calmada y confiadamente le contaba—. Entonces… ¿Qué hizo ella cuando lo supo?

Él agachó la cabeza, sus hombros se endurecieron, de repente no parecía tan comunicativo como antes.

—Hizo lo que ellos esperaban. Decretó un mandato que los justificó a ponerse en contra de ella. Nos condenó a la exterminación —la sobresalto su tono helado—. Nos habíamos convertido en monstruos, no merecíamos la vida que se nos otorgó…

—Pero…ella también moriría, ¿no? —murmuró incrédula.

—Era el ser más valiente que he conocido. El consejo decidió derrocarla, solo existe una manera de destruir a un vampiro como ella…Hikari…ella permitió que la asesinaran, no luchó, ni siquiera intentó hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Aceptó su destino, a pesar que pudo haberse defendido y destruirnos a todos.

Sakura se quedó muda, el sufrimiento del hombre frente a ella la partió en dos. Sus ojos vacíos y amurallados la veían sin ver. No podía escuchar lo que pasaba en su cabeza, él se había cerrado completamente. Insensible a sus recuerdos, como un bloque de hielo que solo exudaba frialdad.

Su vida estuvo plagada de situaciones extrañas, de sentimientos a veces demasiado confusos y atormentados. Los sueños sin forma de interminables noches brumosas, acudieron a su mente. Había ocasiones en las que no se reconocía a sí misma, en las que pensó que su cuerpo y su alma no se correspondían. A veces algo le faltaba, no tenía un lugar. Otras, estaba dividida entre dos mundos, la sabiduría y la experiencia que le daba una madurez impropia de su edad; y la ingenuidad y la inocencia de apreciar todo con nuevos ojos. Con un desconocido criterio.

¿Era posible que fuera dos personas a la vez?. Tsunade no dejaba de decirle que cargaba con un alma vieja y atormentada cuando le leía las cartas, ella se reía de sus charlatanerías. No dudaba de lo que el hombre frente a ella le contaba, seguramente sabría mucho más que ella de su importante antepasado. La información que él le brindó, encajó perfectamente en las lagunas de su extraordinaria vida. Ya no era simplemente Sakura Haruno, la fenómeno sin familia con poderes increíbles. En una realidad muy distante, fue la reina infeliz de una raza de traidores, una mujer con un fatal destino…una criatura etérea que era infinitamente amada por el ser más hermoso que Sakura había conocido en toda su existencia.

—Te creo. Sé que tienes razón, posiblemente yo sea la reencarnación de la mujer que amas. Pero no soy ella. No soy Hikari, y tampoco quiero serlo —sentenció con dureza.

Ella era Sakura Haruno. Si, en el pasado tuvo otro nombre, otro cuerpo, incluso perteneció a otra especie. Pero en este tiempo, en el presente, ella era una joven descuidada, de cabello rosa, de ideales simples, que trabajaba como recepcionista en un local de adivinación y que no debía preocuparse por asuntos que no le incumbían.

—No comprendes…

—El que no quiere comprender eres tú. No seré el reemplazo de nadie. Tengo una vida, estoy contenta con ella. No necesito que seres sobrenaturales me la estropeen, no necesito de un hombre que me persiga día y noche llamándome por un nombre que no es el mío, y que por cierto, ya aborrezco. Que me repita que me ama, cuando ni siquiera me conoce. No sabes si ronco por las noches, o si soy alérgica al polen, si me gusta el dulce, si prefiero el frío o el calor…

—Te gustan los amaneceres –se dejó caer frente a ella, impidiéndole escapar de nuevo de su cálida mirada—, ver salir el Sol y deleitarte con sus rayos. Odias las injusticias. No puedes permanecer quieta por más de cinco minutos. En las noches de invierno, te gusta descansar frente al fuego, acompañada de una manta, porque a pesar de que adoras el frío, no lo soportas con facilidad. No bebes alcohol, siendo vampiros tenemos gran resistencia a cualquier bebida embriagante, pero a ti te gusta mantener el control. Muestras tus emociones sin dificultad, le sonríes a los niños, lloras cuando algo te conmueve…

— ¡Error! —lo empujó enfadada, él lo permitió—, error, error, error… ¡todo mentiras!, esa no soy yo. ¡Esa es tu Hikari! Sé que estás ansioso por encontrarla en mí, pero te equivocas. Odio levantarme temprano, cuando despierto, hace ya bastantes horas que el Sol salió. A cualquiera ser honrado le desagradan las injusticias —debatió con obviedad—. No soy nada inquieta, puedo mantenerme tumbada por horas, siempre me quedo dormida leyendo libros en mi sofá. Sí, me gusta el frío, lo mismo que el calor, o el clima templado, me gusta simplemente despertar y disfrutar del día, porque adoro vivir. ¡Yo no hubiera permitido que me asesinaran una panda de conspiradores malagradecidos!, ¡no soy como tu reina, no soy tan benevolente, ni tan estúpida para darles la espalda y dejarlos clavarme una daga en el corazón! —gritó iracunda.

Él se quedó de piedra. Pálido, como si lo hubiera golpeado. Su intención no fue ser cruel, pero no soportó cuando él comenzó a describirla con tanta confianza. Quería dejar en claro lo que ella realmente era, cómo pensaba, cómo sentía. Unos celos irracionales se apoderaron de ella cuando comprendió que él amaba a la otra mujer que creía que existía en su interior, no a ella, la verdadera Sakura Haruno. Pero es que ni siquiera se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre.

—Hn, pues para no saber nada, has descrito muy bien lo que aconteció con ella —sonrió tétricamente, Sakura comprendió que aquellos cambios en su ánimo, eran bastante comunes. Él volvía a convertirse en un ser sin emociones—. Pero no fue de una panda de conspiradores de lo que Hikari no quiso defenderse —platicó inclemente—, fue de mí. Fui yo quien le atravesó el corazón, fue a mí, al único ser en el que confiaba, a quien permitió acabar con su vida y, al que perdonó con su último suspiro —se giró hacia la ventana—. Tienes razón, tú no eres ella, Hikari jamás me lastimaría de este modo. Ella era bondadosa y dulce, tú eres despiadada y rencorosa —el desdén de su voz fue como una garra rasgando sus entrañas.

Desapareció tan fácil como llegó. Sakura se dejó caer al suelo, ¿Qué le pasaba, por qué lloraba?. Él no era nadie, un amor del pasado de su antiguo yo, sólo eso. No tenía nada que ver con ella, con la Sakura de hoy. Entonces, ¿Por qué sollozaba, por qué sentía que le estuvieran arrancando la piel a tiras?. Él no volvería, eso era lo mejor. Ella se levantaría en cualquier momento, cuando las piernas le respondieran. Cogería su equipaje, no regresaría a esa ciudad maldita. Iría a una playa, donde pasease gente normal, donde los chicos la verían y tendrían malos pensamientos acerca de ella, donde la sal del mar le daría comezón, bebería de unos cuantos cocos, se broncearía y compraría unos bonitos llaveros para su amiga Tsunade. Si, un magnifico plan, lo haría en cuanto terminara de recoger todas las piezas de su destrozado corazón.

Un beso, únicamente eso necesitó para prendarse de aquel extraño y precioso ser. Rió entre los lamentos, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, no se lo preguntó, ya no importaba. Jamás lo sabría. Se recostó en la alfombra, unos minutos más, requería cerrar los párpados solamente hasta que la tristeza le diera una pausa. La sensación de haber perdido lo que más amaba en la vida, no era algo nuevo, una reminiscencia se instaló con certeza. Hacía mucho, ya antes había experimentado ese dolor tan atroz.

Mister Dark se acurrucó contra ella, no le dijo nada, el consuelo de su calor le bastó.

…

Sasuke se dirigió con agilidad al techo del viejo edificio, de allí podría desaparecer sin esfuerzo. El desencanto no era tan malo, por eso él no se dejaba arrastrar por la esperanza, que era tan insustancial e innecesaria como la fe. Aquella humana podía ser la reencarnación de su reina, claro que lo era, pero como ella tan terminantemente le explicó, no significaba que hubiese renacido como Hikari, amándolo y ansiando estar con él. Era un duro revés, él la anhelaba tanto, ella por el contrario, lo único que quería era perderlo de vista. Que estúpido fue al creerse dichoso por un segundo, pensando que por una vez, la vida le sonreía colocándola justo en su camino. La humana no era más que un frío despertar, un traidor espejismo, fácil de encontrar, mucho más fácil de perder.

El sufrimiento se desvanecería tarde o temprano. Si no, viviría con ello, llevaba quinientos años haciéndolo, cinco siglos más, no serían problema. Tal vez cuando ella volviera a renacer, no fuese un fiasco como esta vez. Antes de desaparecer en la nebulosa noche, captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Abajo, escondido entre los árboles, permanecía escondido uno de los suyos. Acechaba el hotel con claras intenciones.

 _Hikari_

El olor del joven vampiro le llamó la atención, era uno de los chicos del grupo de su hermano. Un raza pura, aunque bastante inexperto y nuevo comparado con él. Decidió plantársele enfrente, ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí?, era un vampiro débil, ¿había podido percibir a la reina?, ¿de qué manera?, ella era humana, a los vampiros les pasaban desapercibidos. A menos claro, que el macho hubiese sentido su poder, así como él cuando la descubrió en el club.

—Deidara —el rubio se exaltó al escucharlo tras él.

—Sa…Sasuke —hizo una apresurada reverencia.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Yo…la seguí —confesó sabiendo que de nada serviría mentir, Sasuke era mucho más fuerte e inteligente que él.

— ¿Por qué?, no es más que una humana —comentó impasible.

—Yo…no sé. Ella llamó mi atención en el club, pero cuando quise morderla, me ordenó que la dejara en paz. Lo hice, aunque no sé por qué. Segundos después de que la orden se desvaneciera de mi cabeza, decidí buscarla de nuevo. Te vi con ella en el callejón, así que pensé que ya estaba tomada, aun así, no pude resistirme a esperar…no comprendo —aceptó confundido—. ¿Has terminado con ella?, quiero probarla, sé que es una simple humana, pero huele realmente bien…

—Desaparece —advirtió, sus ojos tornándose escarlatas.

—Pero…no es justo. Ni siquiera te gustan las humanas —se quejó molesto.

—Búscate a otra, o mejor, consigue a una de nuestra especie. Si Itachi se entera que bebes sangre de tan baja categoría, te expulsará de su grupo.

—No creo que vayas a visitarlo sólo para contarle. A ti te desagradaría encontrarte con él, ¿Cuánto llevas lejos, cien, doscientos años? —indicó creyéndose vencedor.

—Tal vez acceda ir a visitarlo, de paso puedo llevarle tu cuerpo inerte. Dime Deidara, ¿piensas desobedecer una orden directa de un vampiro ancestral como yo?

El joven macho se tensó, preparándose para la batalla.

—No lo hagas chico, te arrancaría el corazón antes de que te des cuenta —prometió con seguridad. Los ojos azules del vampiro se abrieron de miedo.

—Itachi dice que no eres tan fuerte, no te alimentas como deberías, solo quieres alardear —sus colmillos empezaron a deslizarse.

—Hn, aunque llevara un siglo de sequía, podría arrancarte la cabeza sin esfuerzo. No te arriesgues Deidara, es la última oportunidad que te doy.

—Itachi se enfadaría si me dañas, mi hermana es una de sus compañeras de sangre, ella haría que te matara si me haces daño —lanzó con fanfarronería.

—Itachi es mi hermano, pero, en el extremo caso de que pusiera por encima los deseos de una de sus amantes, a los de su familia…¿Qué te hace pensar que él pueda vencerme, olvidas quién soy?. Tú no habías nacido aún, sin embargo, conoces la historia, ¿no?

—A…asesinaste a la reina —su jactancia desapareció.

—Contaré hasta tres. Uno, do-… —Deidara se esfumó por arte de magia.

Chasqueó la lengua, tendría que regresar a la habitación de la humana y advertirle que desapareciera lo antes posible. No podía seguir en la ciudad, si era cierto que desprendía un olor agradable para los vampiros, otros jóvenes inexpertos como Deidara, no tardarían en aparecer y atacarla. No debería importarle lo que le sucediera, no obstante, no quería cargar de nuevo con su muerte.

La luz de la recamara continuaba encendida, la maleta seguía en el mismo lugar, era ella la que no se veía por ningún sitio. Fue un ruido extraño el que le indicó de su paradero. Rodeó la enorme cama, el bulto en el suelo lo sorprendió. Ella estaba echa un ovillo, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos y estremeciéndose como si no pudiera contenerse. Los sollozos apenas sofocados por sus palmas, el gato negro acurrucado contra su vientre, lo miró como si quisiera desintegrarlo. Ella se detuvo abruptamente, no lo había escuchado, de eso no le quedaba duda, él no hizo ningún ruido. No, ella no lo oyó entrar, lo sintió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —se recompuso de inmediato, hablándole con mucha dignidad, como si estuviera de pie con la barbilla alzada y, no desgarbada en el piso con la cara llena de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —aquello no era lo que tenía pensado decirle, pero fue lo que brotó de sus labios.

—Porque el hotel no tiene servicio a cuarto. ¿Qué diablos te importa a ti lo que me pase? —acotó con rudeza—, ¿a qué has vuelto?, a echarme en cara que no soy tu preciosa y perfecta Hikari. Supéralo, ni siquiera la besaste alguna vez, ¿cómo es que estas tan perdido por ella?, es absurdo amar a alguien que no tuvo el valor de tocarte o dejar que la tocaras por miedo al que dirán. Si claro, una reina valiente, dulce y bondadosa. Cobarde diría yo. Admítelo amigo, la has idealizado al punto de la obsesión. Es como si yo estuviera absurda y estúpidamente enamorada de Brad Pitt. De quien por cierto tengo un autógrafo, él me miró y me sonrió, incluso se tomó una foto conmigo. Pregúntame si quiero casarme con él por portarse tan caballeroso, ¡por supuesto que no!. Necesitaría más que miradas y palabras para volverme loca de amor por alguien…

— ¿Es esto a lo que llaman desahogarse? —cuestionó con ecuanimidad.

Sakura se avergonzó, estaba comportándose como una completa chiflada. Pero es que frente a él no conocía otra manera actuar. Necesitaba mantenerlo a distancia, que no supiera cuando daño le había hecho con su partida.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke se percató que se dio por vencida. Sus irritados ojos verdes se desviaron lejos de él, suspiró cansada, como si cargara el peso del mundo en sus pequeños hombros. Tal vez fue muy duro con ella, aceptó pesaroso. Intransigentemente había esperado que ella se convirtiera en su reina en cuestión de segundos, que lo tratara como antes, que lo aceptara y comprendiera sin rechistar. Su reacción fue mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado —tuvo que admitir—, porque no cualquiera hubiera confiado en sus palabras, pero ella lo hizo. Aunque no quisiera tener nada que ver con él o con Hikari.

—Estás en peligro —asustarla era lo último que pretendía hacer, pero era mejor ser sincero y directo—. Un vampiro del club te siguió hasta aquí, le gustó tu olor, pretendía entrar y atacarte cuando yo me fuera. Tranquila —se agachó frente a ella al verla tensarse—, me deshice de él, pero temo que más de ellos puedan aparecer.

— ¿Te deshiciste de él?

—No lo maté —aclaró apresurado.

— ¿Por qué no? —la pregunta lo sorprendió un poco.

—Porque no era más que un chiquillo…

—Un chiquillo que esperaba para atacarme, posiblemente me habría dejado seca antes de que tuviera tiempo de pestañear —se levantó de un brinco y corrió a cerrar las puertas del balcón.

—Pensé que tenías un lado pacificador —frunció el ceño contrariado.

—No, soy despiadada y rencorosa, ¿recuerdas?. Si alguien quiere comerme, me defenderé. Gracias por avisarme, así podré estar en guardia —miró a través de los cristales, buscando alguna posible amenaza.

—Puedo protegerte hasta que regreses a tu ciudad —ofreció formal, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, por la memoria de Hikari, debía cuidar de su reencarnación, aunque no se cayeran bien.

—No es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho —se masajeo los brazos, sintiéndolos rígidos.

—No lo dudo, pero no creo que en el pasado hayas tenido que vértelas con vampiros que tienen mil veces más fuerza que tú —la observó comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Es preferible vérmelas con ellos a…

—Anda, no te detengas. Prefieres enfrentarte a ellos a tenerme cerca, ¿es eso? —apuntó ofendido—. ¿Por qué no lo admites?, reconoce que en el momento en el que nos encontramos, sentiste algo por mí. Tal vez no tenga sentido, comprendo que quieras resistirte…pero te prometo que valdrá la pena.

—Tú me haces desear cosas que no puedo tener…me descontrolas…me…

— ¿Te qué? —en un parpadeo ya estaba a centímetros de ella.

—…me atraes —se lamió los labios.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho, aceptarlo no le costó ningún trabajo. Él tendría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de las reacciones que generaba en ella.

—Pero no te quiero cerca, porque tú estás enamorado de un imposible, y yo no estoy dispuesta a ser tu premio de consolación. Tú serías el primero y único para mí, mientras que yo sería la pálida sombra de tu preciosa ilusión eterna.

—Déjame besarte —demandó renovado.

—No es a mí a quien quieres besar —negó decaída.

—Son tus labios los que me llaman —rozó con su lengua el inflamado relieve de su boca—. Esto es más fuerte que nosotros, no podemos detenernos, nos pertenecemos… —la atrajo por la cintura, pegándola a él, sintiendo sus curvas adhiriéndose a su cuerpo.

—Dilo…

— ¿Qué cosa? —su lengua salió al encuentro de la suya.

—Mi nombre…Sakura, repítelo…admítelo —rogó con ojos esperanzados.

—Tienes una voluntad de hierro —sus frentes se frotaron.

—Si no puedes aceptarlo, lo mejor será que…

Él le coloco el cabello detrás de las orejas, dejando al descubierto su preciosa cara. Era el momento de tomar una decisión, alejarse de allí y volver a sumirse en la oscura soledad que era su existencia, o darle lo que ella pedía, esperando secretamente a que algún día no muy lejano, ella despertara siendo la mujer que él amaba, la reina que una vez perdió y que suponía, no tardaría en surgir. ¿Qué más daba un nombre?, ¿Qué más daba su condición de humana y su carácter obstinado?, a cambio de por fin estar con ella, de por fin tenerla para él, juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Sakura tenía pavor hasta de respirar. Si él se negaba, no tendrían una oportunidad. Respetaba que él la quisiera por quien fue, incluso agradecía al destino por ponerlo en su camino, por ser la reencarnación que él había esperado durante años. Pero debía dejar en claro que aunque sus almas fueran las mitades rotas de un mismo corazón, ella no era la misma persona. Si, estaba dispuesta a convertirse en la mujer que él tanto anhelo ver aparecer de nuevo, pero con sus añadiduras, manteniendo su propia marca. Él amor que se profesaban no tenía explicación, era un amor eterno, imperecedero, no lo entendía, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a entregarse. Con una única condición…

—Sakura —pronunció con voz ronca—. Bésame Sakura, hazlo antes de que me vuelva loco —exigió suplicante.

…que la viera, que supiera a quien tenía en sus brazos.

—Lo haré, juro que sí. Sólo, un detalle… —la felicidad la llenaba.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —la frustración de su rostro la hizo sonreír.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hn…Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Bueno Sasuke, no más distracciones, ¡bésame…bésame ya! —aceptó rendida.

.

.

.

.

 **Segundo capítulo marchando. Gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron al fic, agradezco también sus opiniones, saben que me encanta leer lo que piensan y soy feliz de que les gustó la idea.**

 **Ando con mucho trabajo, he adelantado algo del quinto capi, pero no lo he terminado, como les comenté, espero subir toda la historia antes de que acabe el mes, ojalá los planes no cambien.**

 **Anticipo que en el siguiente, habrá lemon. Mi amiguis es medio lujuriosa así como varios de ustedes XP, por lo que me obligó a escribir escenas para adultos, hahaha. No se crean, fue principalmente mi idea, los vampiros son muy sexosos, imposible no tocar ese ámbito de su personalidad, so, prepárense para la continuación, saben que no me gusta dar esas advertencias al principio, por eso lo hago de una vez, sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido con un fuerte abrazo y deseándoles que estén de lo mejor. Cuídense, nos leemos espero que pronto =).**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SasuSaku CANON**_


	3. Bite me

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sólo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/-/- ETERNAL -\\-\**

 **III**

 **Bite me**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke la besó con menos contención que la primera vez. La boca de esa mujer era adictiva, de haber sabido lo que se perdía en el pasado, no habría estado tan dispuesto a respetar los deseos de su reina de mantener las distancias. La lengua de la hermosa humana era deliciosa. La oyó gemir excitada mientras enredaba sus dedos en su negra cabellera, atrayéndolo más si es que eso era posible. Si se juntaban más, acabarían fundidos, no se sabría dónde comenzaba él, y terminaba ella.

Sakura sintió el colchón debajo de ella, ¿en qué momento él la llevó hasta allí?, era un misterio. Sasuke se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo con bastante confianza. Como si fueran años los que llevasen juntos, y no unas cuantas horas. Bajó a su cuello, rastrillando con sus colmillos la suave piel, enviándole escalofríos de los buenos, por toda su anatomía. Fue cuando él coló las manos por debajo de la blusa, que ella no pudo continuar quieta.

— ¿No crees que es algo rápido? —lo miró apenada, sabiendo que debía poner freno a lo que sucedía.

—He esperado quinientos años, ¿te parece poco, Sakura?

—No conmigo, además, ¿ahora usarás mi nombre contra mí?, eso no es justo —sonrió dichosa, le gustaba que él la reconociera—. Así que…quinientos años. Eres un vampiro muy atractivo, no me digas que en todo ese tiempo, has guardado celibato —bromeó inquieta. Que estuviera celosa por la infinidad de vampiresas experimentadas con las que él seguramente se había acostado, era ilógico, ella probablemente ni siquiera había nacido. Sin embargo, la idea de él compartiendo su delicioso cuerpo con alguien más, la enfurecía.

—Así es —respondió sin problema.

—Estás de broma ¿no?, no puedes ser virgen, eso sería… ¡no lo creo! —exclamó incrédula.

—No quería a nadie que no fueras tú, apenas y soporto alimentarme de las hembras de mi especie. ¿No eres tú también virgen? —se separó de ella sentándose en la cama—, ¿no me esperaste? —reclamó dolido.

—Sí, lo soy —lo vio retornar a un semblante más alegre.

¿Cómo no serlo si jamás dejaba que los hombres se acercaran tanto a ella?, conociendo sus oscuras intenciones, claramente no se iba a servir en bandeja para que se aprovecharan. Durante mucho tiempo se sintió patética por cargar con su virginidad a esas alturas de su edad, afortunadamente al parecer había servido para algo, su amante inmortal valía la pena la espera.

—Entonces no veo razón para seguir torturándonos —indicó desabotonando el costoso abrigo que vestía—, además tengo hambre —recorrió su cuello con avidez.

—¡Claro que hay razón para esperar!, acabo de conocerte, por más que sienta que eres el hombre de mi vida y, que lo único que quiero es estar colgada a ti, necesito tiempo, es un paso muy importante el que quieres dar —desvió el rostro—. En cuanto a tu hambre…estoy dispuesta a alimentarte —su corazón comenzó a revolucionarse.

Si no era ella, él tendría que valerse de otra mujer, una vampiresa voraz que no dudaría en querer poner sus garras sobre él. Reconocía que tenía miedo, no era partidaria del dolor, únicamente esperaba que no fuese tan doloroso como para hacerla chillar. Con valor fue desabotonándose la chaqueta de lana, ¿para qué postergar lo que ya sabía que tenía que suceder?

—Esperaré —sentenció poniéndose de pie. Alejándose de la tentación de sus coloridas venas, la piel casi traslúcida las dejaba al descubierto.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿de pronto se te ha ido el apetito, pues que no estabas desesperado?. ¿Recordaste que soy humana y prefieres buscar una sangre más nutritiva? —comentó insegura, ¿por qué se alejaba como si ella portara la peste?

—No lo entiendes, una cosa llevará a la otra. Quieres esperar, lo respeto. Me mantendré a distancia hasta que confíes en mí y decidas entregarme todo de ti —la miró directo a los ojos, mostrándole su sinceridad.

—Oh…bueno…¿seguro?. No quiero que te sientas anémico y te desmayes por no alimentarte bien —bromeó risueña, liberando la tensión.

—Estaré bien, puedo durar meses sin beber sangre.

— ¿Cuál es la regularidad con la que deberías hacerlo? —de pronto quería saber todo lo relacionado con su vida, con su mundo.

—A diario —se alzó de hombros indiferente.

— ¿¡Qué!? —se puso de pie para encararlo desde cerca—. Y lo dices así, como si fuera cualquier cosa. ¿Qué si caes muerto?, apenas te encontré, ¿Por qué te pones en peligro de esa manera?

—Olvidas que odio beber sangre de otras hembras. Aunque si prefieres, puedo ir a buscar otra fuente de alimento.

No la obligaría, alimentarlo no era su responsabilidad. No quería preocuparla, sus ojos asustados lo conmovieron mucho, pero aun así él prefería buscar a cualquier vampiresa que calmara su sed, antes de presionarla a ella.

— ¡No!, eso es incluso peor —respondió mortificada.

—He hecho esto toda la vida, no estoy en peligro mortal por no beber sangre diariamente. Las únicas consecuencias son que mi fuerza se ve mermada, mis capacidades disminuidas y, tal vez no estoy muy en forma, pero me siento bien —la tranquilizó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

¿Qué no estaba en forma?, lo observó de pies a cabeza. Era perfecto, delgado pero musculoso, si eso no era estar en forma, no quería saber cómo se vería completamente sano y bien alimentado.

—Vámonos, quiero llegar a nuestro refugio antes del amanecer —mencionó registrando la ventana, todavía estaba muy oscuro.

— ¿Te desintegrarás si te toca el sol? —gimió acobardada.

—Hn, eres tan divertida —sonrió indulgente—. No, sólo me convertiré en un inútil, el sol debilita más que no alimentarse, tendría la patética fuerza de un ser humano, hasta un bebé podría derribarme. Somos lo contrario a ustedes, mientras tú gozas del día, yo lo utilizo para descansar.

—Menos mal, pensé que tendría que conseguir un ataúd donde esconderte si no alcanzábamos a salir de aquí antes del amanecer —suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Entonces…te irás conmigo? —la abrazó con cuidado, como temiendo que cambiara de parecer.

—Te dije que estaba abierta a experimentar esto, no puedo hacerlo si no me comprometo de lleno. Mi equipaje está listo, Mister Dark, a su jaula, es hora de irnos.

.

.

Veinte días más tarde, Sakura todavía creía estar viviendo una fantasía, un increíble sueño al lado del hombre/vampiro más maravilloso del mundo. Sasuke la entretenía con unos relatos interesantísimos, conversar con él, era como estar en una clase de Historia, pero de las buenas. Todas sus vivencias la dejaban con la boca abierta, con ganas de seguir preguntándole más y más. Él era un erudito en cualquier tema, también era muy inteligente, incluso tenía su lado divertido.

No había vuelto a intentar nada con ella, a pesar que en su mirada se advertía siempre, el amor que le profesaba. Hacían todo juntos, comían, jugaban ajedrez, paseaban por los alrededores de la gran mansión. Fue una sorpresa para ella llegar a la opulenta morada que él tenía en el bosque que rodeaba la pequeña Mist Town, la casona solo podía describirse como: majestuosa. Constaba de montones de habitaciones, tantas, que ni siquiera las recorría todas todavía. Con jardines que no podían ser visitados en un día. Era antigua, a Sakura le recordaba a un castillo.

Por las noches se acostaban juntos, abrazados, conociéndose hasta que ella caía dormida. A Sasuke le encantaba preguntarle acerca de su vida, ella por su parte investigaba lo necesario acerca de la especie superior de la que él provenía.

Los vampiros eran seres soberbios y ególatras en general. Según Sasuke, la mayoría de los raza pura ancestrales, se movían en sus propios círculos, alejados de los humanos a los que tanta aversión les tenían. Estaban divididos en clases. La aristocracia a la que Sasuke y su familia pertenecían, así como otros clanes de renombre. Los ayudantes o guardianes, estos eran vampiros también puros, pero con menos siglos de antigüedad. Los convertidos, quienes eran humanos mutados. Eran la fuerza de trabajo —la carne de cañón—, a pesar de ser el escalafón más bajo, contaban con la aprobación de los vampiros de linaje, quienes los transformaban como recompensa por ganarse su confianza.

La mayoría de los vampiros vivían su vida como les apetecía, no eran adeptos al amor. Únicamente unos cuantos —los más veteranos— permanecían emparejados. Las nuevas generaciones eran muy liberales, no iban más allá de compartir sangre, sexo y diversión. La búsqueda de herederos no era necesaria, eran una especie casi inmortal, aun así, unos cuantos nacimientos "accidentales" se daban de vez en cuando.

 _Nunca te había visto tan relajada y feliz, en verdad amas a ese vampiro, ¿cierto?_

Sakura desvió la mirada del ventanal, Mister Dark regresaba campantemente de su paseo matutino. Sasuke dormía profundamente en la enorme cama cubierta por cortinas oscuras detrás de ellos.

—Lo hago Mister Dark. Cada minuto que paso con él, reafirmo que nací para encontrármelo en mi camino —susurró sonriente.

 _¿No tienes miedo?, ¿Qué si los otros se enteran?, este te quiere, dudo que los demás te reciban tan alegremente…_

—Sasuke quiere que nos mantengamos lejos de ellos, a mí no me interesa conocerlos. Él puede cuidarme, sé que lo hará. En cuanto se termine la extensión de mis vacaciones, lo convenceré para volver a casa conmigo.

Sasuke insistía que no había necesidad para ella de regresar a su común y aburrida vida. Él se encargaría de ella, quería llevarla a viajar por todo el mundo, Sakura estaba tentada a aceptar, pero no tenían prisa, les esperaba una eternidad por compartir.

 _Claro, quien no quiere regresar a ese departamento en donde no cabe ni un alfiler, a pasar las tardes con una pandilla de animales refugiados._

—Mister Dark, usted es uno de esos animales, así que mejor no diga nada.

—Sakura —la rasposa y deliciosa voz de Sasuke la hizo correr a la cama, ¿tal vez le pasaba algo?

— ¿Qué sucede, estás bien? —descorrió una cortina y se apresuró a tenderse a su lado.

—Te escuché hablar… —la miró con ojos cansados.

—Peleaba con el gato, vuelve a dormir —despejó su frente peinándole el rebelde cabello hacia un lado.

El asintió no muy seguro, ella intuyó que pretendía rechistar, pero el agotamiento lo venció en seguida. Sasuke necesitaba alimentarse, no podían continuar demorándolo, él no se lo diría, pero no hacía falta. Sasuke tenía mucha sed. Era hora de tomar una decisión. Regresó al lado de la ventana, el majadero gato negro la miraba fijamente.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo Mister Dark. Confío en él, lo quiero, pero…llevamos veinte días, ¿no me convierte eso en una…usted sabe, una mujer fácil? —habló en un tono bajo, despertar a Sasuke de nuevo era lo último que le gustaría hacer.

 _Y se lo preguntas a alguien que copula cerca de tres veces por noche, todas con distintas hembras que acaba de conocer… ¡adelante, ve por él mojigata!, mejor suerte no podrías tener. Es el único pretendiente que no ha resultado ser un perdedor, además, quinientos años amándote lo respaldan._

— ¡Ash!

Se hizo la ofendida, no le gustó que el permiso del gato la emocionara tanto. ¿Qué sabia ese animal de baja moral?. Volteó el rostro hacia la cama donde yacía Sasuke, cada día lo notaba más desmejorado, impensable continuar quieta observándolo sufrir. Tomó una decisión, esa noche lo despertaría con un buen banquete, con el sabor de su sangre y de su cuerpo.

…

Sasuke despertó de golpe, se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos, el ardor de sus cuencas era más insoportable cada vez. Mantuvo los párpados cerrados hasta que sus pupilas regresaron a su color natural, Sakura se asustaría si lo viera así. Sediento y al borde de perder el control. Retiró las sábanas con fastidio, al ponerse de pie, tuvo que tomarse del pilar de la cama, el mareo no lo cogió por sorpresa, necesitaba comer. Más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Cuando se estabilizó un poco, comenzó a buscar a la hermosa mujer que vivía con él, por la ventana comprobó que el anochecer se acercaba. ¿En dónde se encontraba?, no le parecía bien que saliera de la mansión sin él, algo podía ocurrirle.

Se dirigió al baño, ducharse rápidamente, después ir a buscarla, era su sencillo plan. La puerta se abrió cuando estiró la mano para tocar la perilla. Sus colmillos descendieron sin que lo notara, sus ojos se convirtieron en los del depredador que era. Sakura se quedó contemplándolo, no parecía asustada, más bien…excitada. La larga bata de seda cubría su exquisito cuerpo húmedo por la ducha, pero dejaba ver un arrebatador escote que le aceleró el pulso a Sasuke, los pezones sobresalían sin pena por la satinada tela blanca. El corto cabello entre lacio y ondulado, escurriendo aun gotas de agua que mojaban sus hombros. Sus labios tentadores, abiertos mostrando sus pequeños dientes blancos y la rosada lengua.

—Sasuke… —él notó el oscurecimiento de sus preciosas gemas.

—Sakura… —se acercó dos pasos, sus cuerpos a centímetros de tocarse.

—Sígueme —la orden directa lo llenó de anticipación, ya sabía lo que harían.

Ella se giró en dirección a la cama, el contoneo de sus caderas lo hicieron seguirla sin poner objeción. La tensión en sus miembros era insoportable, una parte en específica de su anatomía respondió con renovados bríos. Ella escaló por el alto colchón, colocándose al centro, como una ofrenda pagana. Sus piernas descubiertas, su cuello y hombros sin alguna barrera que le impidiera percatarse de lo tersa y deliciosa que lucía su piel.

— ¿Esperas una invitación por escrito? —rió y su destello se hizo más brillante—. Adelante, muérdeme…ámame —pidió con la respiración entrecortada, sus senos subían y bajaban, llamándolo a tomarlos entre sus manos y su boca.

—Si quieres que pare, solo tienes que decirlo —se cernió sobre ella, dio un casto beso en su frente, luego bajó hacia su vena, la cual latía rítmicamente.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Iba a pasar, en realidad Sasuke se alimentaría de ella, para después…después llevarla al cielo. No sabía que tan bien pudieran resultar las cosas, ambos eran unos inexpertos, ¿Qué tal si hacer el amor resultaba un fiasco?, por primera vez maldijo no haber acumulado aunque fuese un poco de conocimiento en el área sexual.

Regresó al presente cuando el torso desnudo de Sasuke chocó contra sus pechos todavía cubiertos por la escasa tela. Él se sentía caliente, no pudo resistir la tentación de abrazarse a su espalda, que dureza, gimió al comprobar lo fibroso de sus músculos.

Él lamía su cuello, su clavícula, la parte baja de su oreja, degustando la dulzura, disfrutando su olor a primavera. Sus colmillos arañaban juguetonamente la piel que se exponía ante él. El hambre era inmensa, lo dominaba la desesperación por probarla de nuevo, después de tantos siglos, redescubrir su sabor. Comprobar si ella sabría igual que en el pasado, a ambrosia. Se refrenó, primero necesitaba que ella disfrutara. Establecer la conexión entre ambos.

Besó sus labios y ella entreabrió la boca, permitiendo a sus lenguas chocar y acariciarse dulcemente al principio, lujuriosamente después. Sakura gemía, rastrillando sus costillas y su espalda con las uñas, restregándose a su torso al arquearse contra él. Sasuke se entregó a impulsos desconocidos, su instinto emergió, comenzó a mover sus caderas, rozando la pelvis de Sakura, haciéndole notar su tremenda erección. La fricción era deliciosa, si así se sentía con capas de ropa separándolos, ¿Cómo sería cuando por fin estuviesen desnudos?.

Sakura se asombró gratamente al sentir el miembro de Sasuke frotándose en su intimidad. El miedo se esfumó desde que él se tendió sobre ella y comenzó a besarla. Su mente se apagó, dándole completa libertad a su cuerpo. La lengua traviesa de su amante acarició por última vez sus labios, sus miradas se conectaron antes de que él descendiera despacio. Deshizo el nudo de su bata, abriéndola de par en par, ayudándola a salir de ella y dejándola completamente expuesta a sus hermosos ojos rojos. El primer destino de sus abrasadoras caricias, fueron sus senos.

Sakura cerró los ojos, su cabeza se sacudía. Sus pezones eran tratados con cuidado por la boca y los dientes de Sasuke, sus dedos trabajaban en conjunto, pellizcando y estirando las respingonas cimas rosadas. El placer y el dolor se fundían en una misma y poderosa sensación. Él succionaba como un niño codicioso, luego lamía con ternura los enrojecidos picos.

Sasuke dejó de luchar contra lo que quería, ella disfrutaba, sabía que se estaba comportando como un animal salvaje. Así se sentía al menos. Sus colmillos demandaban encajarse en sus suaves pechos, su garganta ardía, sin embargo, su miembro también anhelaba perderse en su interior. Paciencia, se infundió bajando hacia su ombligo, haría todo eso y más. Los vampiros eran famosos por su lujuria, por primera vez él la experimentaba de primera mano. Besó su vientre, lamiendo sus caderas. Con cuidado de no dañarla, tomó sus piernas entre sus manos, abriéndolas y colocándolas sobre sus hombros. Había otras cosas que necesitaba saborear.

— ¿Sasuke? —dirigió la vista hasta la cabeza oscura que separaba sus muslos ¿no iría a…?— ¡aahhh! —él apretó su trasero y la acercó a sus labios, ella jadeó por aire cuando la lengua del atrevido vampiro probó su sexo.

Intentó alejarse, Sasuke la sostuvo en su sitio, abriéndola más todavía. Pasada la impresión inicial, Sakura comenzó a disfrutarlo mucho. Contoneaba sus caderas, no sabiendo muy bien lo que buscaba o quería. Él presionaba su clítoris, lamía y mordía. La humedad aumentaba, su cara estaría abochornada, sentía el calor inundar sus mejillas. De pronto, no sólo la lengua de Sasuke entraba en su parte más íntima, el tanteo de un dedo la puso tensa. Él no dejó de acariciarla, calmándola, estimulándola de nueva cuenta. Cuando la penetró con su índice, ella ya estaba preparada para recibirlo, por lo que Sasuke se apresuró a aumentar otro dedo a la invasión.

Además de dilatarla y prepararla, necesitaba sentirla. Su interior era caliente y húmedo. Jamás había hecho algo similar, pero parecía estar haciéndolo bien, a juzgar por los gemidos de Sakura. Se preguntó si en realidad ella podría acogerlo con facilidad, no lo creía, a pesar que sus dedos se movían ya con más desenvoltura, ella era apretada. Continuó incitándola, saboreando su excitación, ahora habría algo más, además de la sangre, que disfrutaría beber.

Abruptamente, Sakura lo sorprendió con un grito que le erizó la piel. Despegó la cara de su entrepierna y la observo atónito. Su interior se puso más húmedo, sintió como ella se llenaba de espasmos y sus dedos eran sujetados por sus paredes internas. Ella miraba al techo, pero sin llegar a ver nada en realidad, la conmoción resaltaba en su rosado rostro, sus labios totalmente abiertos, sus pechos subiendo y bajando intentando encontrar un relajado compás. Ella acababa de llegar al clímax, no podía verse más hermosa. Fascinado por aquella imagen, retiró rápidamente su pantalón de pijama. Su miembro saltó dolorido, necesitaba volver a sentir aquellos espasmos, pero ahora alrededor de su pene.

Aún no se libraba del shock, cuando Sasuke ya estaba sobre ella. Completamente desnudo. Se lamió los labios al comprobar que el plan seguía en marcha. Los vestigios de su primer orgasmo no la abandonaban todavía del todo, pero ella ya estaba deseosa por experimentar el segundo. Sasuke era demasiado viril, demasiado sexy, demasiado todo. Él pertenecía a otra especie, eso explicaría el enorme tamaño de su miembro, seguro dolería, a pesar de que ella estaba muy bien lubricada, no importaba, quería complacerlo, así como él hizo tan eficientemente con ella segundos atrás.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó antes de perder el control y enterrarse hasta el fondo en ella.

— ¡Por favor! —rogó rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, bajando las palmas a su jugoso trasero y apretándoselo con fuerza, urgiéndolo a moverse.

Sasuke gimió agradecido. No sabía por qué diablos había preguntado eso, si ni siquiera creía haberse podido contener si ella se arrepentía y se negaba a seguir. Alineó sus sexos y se dejó llevar. La penetró con firmeza pero despacio, haciéndola recibirlo de a poco, con cada avance ella se abría mas, la sensación casi lo envió al borde, estaba a la mitad del camino pero ella lo envolvía como un puño apretado.

— ¡Sigue, puedo soportarlo! —clamó avivada. Quería que se entregasen sus virginidades de una vez por todas, recibirlo en su interior y no dejarlo salir.

—No… quiero…lastimarte —pronunció estranguladamente.

—No lo harás —juró convencida, el estiramiento en su interior era un poco incómodo, pero no dolía, por el contrario, un placentero escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Sasuke continuaba dudando, el tormento en su expresión le calentó el corazón, era tan tierno y caballeroso—. Si no lo haces tú, tendré que hacerlo yo…

— ¿De qué estás…? Hmmmn —gimió cuando ella lo empujó con sus manos y su mente hasta el fondo.

Sakura gritó por el dolor, él se apresuró a besarla en los labios, calmando las molestias, haciéndola olvidarse hasta de su nombre. Fue un método acertado, ella se relajó en sus brazos. No pasó mucho para que lo instara a moverse, el dolor había sido fuerte, pero pasajero.

Sasuke no necesitó otra señal. Con esfuerzo, se condujo hacia afuera, hasta casi salir de su cuerpo, empezó a mecerse, intentando encontrar el punto indicado para hacerla disfrutar. Al encontrarlo, bombeó con más fuerza, penetrándola incesantemente, ella así lo exigía con sus demandantes suspiros. Si existía el paraíso, tenía que ser ese. Su miembro crecía conforme la tomaba con más ímpetu. Era suya, por fin la estaba reclamando para él con cada gramo de su ser.

Sakura lo sentía inmenso dentro de ella, y le encantaba. Sasuke golpeaba un lugar en su interior que la hacía querer estallar en pedazos. Estaba por hacerlo cuando él salió completamente de su cuerpo. Ella se quejó decepcionada. Estiró la mano para tomarlo y regresarlo al dulce calor entre sus muslos, pero Sasuke se lo impidió. La tomó con fuerza de las caderas y la giró sin esfuerzo. De rodillas, de espaldas a él, se sintió perversa, Sasuke la inclinó un poco más, sus senos rozaron las tersas sábanas, separó las piernas, Sasuke se acomodó a escasos centímetros, su erección no tuvo problema en deslizarse completamente por su canal vaginal.

—Los animales se aparean…de esta manera…siempre tuve la curiosidad… —Sasuke resoplaba, dejó de hablar cuando ella se echó hacia atrás, encontrándose con su pelvis.

— ¡Sigue, por favor! —no reconoció su propia voz, ¿desde cuándo era tan ronca?

—Hn, lo haré…luego te probaré, te morderé hasta saciar mi sed de ti —prometió fijándola contra el colchón, impidiéndole seguir restregándose contra él.

Era muy dominante, lo cual le pareció maravilloso. Inmóvil contra la cama, no podía hacer más que recibir sus poderosas embestidas. Rápidas, profundas, certeras. Sus pechos brincaban rozándose contra la lisa superficie, él la sujetaba, aun así ella tuvo que poner freno, agarrándose a las barras de la cabecera para no terminar estrellándose contra ellas. El cosquilleo intenso ya no tan desconocido, se fue abriendo paso entre sus muslos, se mordió el labio, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás. Una de las manos de Sasuke le apretó un pecho, la otra la tomó del cabello sosteniéndola por la nuca, el agarre era apretado para mantenerla en la posición que él la necesitaba. Apreció el calor de su liberación, justo al momento que él lamió la base de su garganta. La mordida logró intensificar y alargar el placer. La vista se le nubló, los colmillos de Sasuke penetraban su carne. Los deliciosos tirones que él le daba, succionando más que sangre… bebiendo de su alma… haciendo el vínculo más fuerte, eran iguales a las convulsiones de su orgasmo.

Sasuke creía que estaba cayendo en un abismo, era como morir y volver a vivir. Sakura exprimía cada gota de su esencia, llevándolo a lo más profundo de su interior. El éxtasis de su culminación, combinado con el potente e incomparable sabor de su sangre, lo llevaron fuera de la realidad. No sabía si podría reunir las piezas de él que acababan de separarse de manera tan explosiva. ¿Así que eso era unir las almas a través del cuerpo?, con razón el entretenimiento principal de los de su especie era la fornicación. Por supuesto lo que él y Sakura acababan de hacer era más que eso, mucho más. Lo era todo, era la representación del amor.

Tuvo el cuidado de no beber de más, si por él fuera sus colmillos estarían siempre pegados a su cuello, pero no quería debilitarla. Separó su boca de su tierna garganta, lamiendo de inmediato para sellar la herida. Casi al instante, la punzante herida se cerró, ella sanaba con rapidez, algo que le aliviaba pero también le desilusionaba. Quería su marca en ella, se consoló pensando que por lo menos su olor ya la impregnaba. Cualquier macho vampiro lo reconocería en ella, y cualquier vampiresa sabría que él está también tomado. Cuando ella estuviese dispuesta, haría que bebiera de él, así se acoplarían definitivamente.

— ¿Fui…fui suficiente? —ya más calmada, se atrevió a dejar salir el primero de sus miedos.

Sasuke la apretó contra sí, se colocaron de lado, ella contra su espalda, él abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura. La barbilla de él se posicionó en su hombro, uno de sus negros mechones le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

—Fue más que suficiente, fue increíble…

—No hablo de…aunque también me preocupaba no ser buena en ello. No. Hablaba de mi sangre, soy humana, recuerdo que dijiste…

Él la soltó, Sakura no había parpadeado, cuando Sasuke apareció frente a ella, en toda su magnificencia.

—Dime tú —sonrió socarrón, su desnudez no hacía más que realzar su orgullosa postura.

Sakura se sentó en el borde, contemplándolo maravillada. Parecía mas alto, sus brazos y piernas más llenos, eso sin hablar de su prominente miembro. Ahogó un sollozo, la boca se le hizo agua. Desviando sus lujuriosos ojos antes de que Sasuke lo notara, se concentró en su piel, esta resplandecía y brillaba lozana. Era una versión más atractiva de él, si es que eso era posible.

—Como tienes tus habilidades, supuse que tu sangre continuaría teniendo el mismo efecto en mí. No me equivoqué.

— ¿Te supe igual? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Mejor, más dulce —se agachó frente a ella—. Además, la manera de alimentarme fue mucho más satisfactoria y placentera —la recorrió con deseo, ella tembló—. ¿Te he dicho ya, que nunca has estado más hermosa de lo que estás ahora?

Tragó con fuerza y negó lentamente. Su cuerpo gritaba saciada por todas partes. El cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados, los ojos vidriosos y enormes, resplandeciendo de pasión. Los senos continuaban sensibles, mas rosados de lo normal. Su sexo comenzó a palpitar, cubriéndose de rocío.

—Pues lo estás. Te quiero de nuevo, ¿puedes recibirme? —preguntó vacilante. Para él sería muy fácil volver a tomarla, pero no quería incomodarla o ponerla en riesgo a ella, Sakura se había llevado la peor parte, una mujer sufría un ligero daño, mientras el hombre únicamente recibía placer.

Sakura asintió de inmediato, ella también lo quería. Se dejó caer de espaldas y separó sus piernas, mostrándole lo excitada que estaba. El apetito de su mirada no se relacionaba con la cena.

—Primero me daré otro festín —prometió, cayendo de rodillas.

.

.

Sakura bajó a la cocina mientras Sasuke se duchaba. Él la había intentado convencer de unírsele, hasta que escuchó a su estómago rugir. Sakura le propuso bajar a prepararse un bocadillo, así él tendría libertad de ducharse y cambiarse, él aceptó a regañadientes, habiendo querido ser él quien la consintiera preparándole la cena. Si por él fuera, ella se la pasaría tendida en la cama día y noche, únicamente recibiendo sus atenciones.

Abrió la enorme nevera, se le antojaba una suculenta ensalada, por suerte, Sasuke había saturado el refrigerador y la despensa con todo lo que a ella le gustaba. Se dirigió a buscar el recipiente y el cuchillo para cortar las verduras, pensando de qué manera combinar los variados ingredientes.

Un ruido extraño la sobresaltó, algo golpeó contra el cristal de la ventana. Pensando que sería el gato, se apresuró a salir a la oscura noche en busca de Mister Dark. El aire frío le erizó la piel, continuaba vestida con la delgada bata, adentro la temperatura era perfecta, afuera, la sangre amenazó con congelársele. Restregándose los brazos para obtener calor, rodeó la casa, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana de donde había provenido el ruido.

Una rama se mecía presa del constante viento. Giró de nuevo con dirección a la entrada de la cocina. No tenía caso buscar a Mister Dark, el materialista minino estaría frente a una de las tantas chimeneas de la mansión, durmiendo y revolviéndose en sueños. Ella tuvo el buen tino de advertirle mantenerse alejado de la habitación de Sasuke. Lo último que necesitaba era a un gato voyerista que la atormentara con sus perspicaces ojos mientras ellos hacían el amor.

Antes de alcanzar a llegar, alguien la tomó por la espalda, cubriéndole la boca evitando que lanzara un grito de sorpresa.

—Deja de revolverte —advirtió una peligrosa voz en su oído—. ¿No es una cosita deliciosa, Sasori? —el tono burlón le trajo un mal presentimiento.

—Dijiste que olía bien, pero no que era tan hermosa —de las sombras apareció un pelirrojo de ojos miel, era guapo, pero su expresión malvada ennegrecía sus bellas facciones—. Tienes razón, su esencia es llamativa, a pesar que está cubierta por el aroma de Sasuke, puedo recoger su olor.

—Hun, cierto, ese maldito ya te marcó. Hipócrita, hizo que me alejara, pero él te ha mantenido pegada a él.

—Marchémonos antes de que aparezca —ordenó el pelirrojo—. No olvides que es mucho más viejo y poderoso que nosotros, no estaremos seguros hasta llegar con Itachi. Solo roguemos porque él no se enfade.

—No lo creo, hicimos bien en venir por ella. Si su hermano la jodió aunque sea humana, a él podría antojársele hacer lo mismo.

Sakura sintió un sudor frio bajar por su espalda. ¡Iban a llevársela!, Sasuke no debió dejar vivir al bastardo que la sostenía. Era evidente que se trataba del mismo vampiro del que le advirtió cuando regresó a buscarla. Sasuke se volvería loco al no encontrarla. Ellos sabían cómo esconder sus auras, ya que ni ella había sido capaz de sentirlos, ¡y siempre sabía cuándo el peligro la acechaba! Lo peor de todo, es que la trasladarían a su asqueroso nido de vampiros. ¿Quién era ese tal Itachi?, en verdad sería el hermano de Sasuke, ¿la dañaría, o la ayudaría?

 _¡¿Qué esperas para mandarlos a volar?! Voy directo hacia tu novio, lo haré llegar a ti en un segundo._

«Mister Dark», obedeció la orden sin pensarla dos veces. Dirigió todos sus pensamientos y energías a deshacerse del asfixiante abrazo del tipo tras ella. Estaba acostumbrada a mover objetos pequeños con mucha destreza, sabía que necesitaría el triple de concentración para lograr despegar de ella al vampiro abusivo que la manoseaba sin pudor. No quedándole más opción que defenderse por sí misma, dejó salir un poco de la fuerza que poseía. El poder emanó de ella, escapando por sus poros redirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su atacante.

El tipo fue tomado por sorpresa, gritó de asombro al ser removido de ella con tanta violencia, estrellándose contra una de las paredes de roca de la mansión. Sakura cayó de rodillas, luchando por aire, y tomándose las sienes entre las manos. No podía quedarse quieta, aun le faltaba el otro vampiro, quien permanecía con la boca abierta, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Iba a utilizar la misma estrategia contra el pelirrojo, cuando la gran figura de Sasuke apareció entre ellos.

—Sasori —el llamado parecía de ultratumba, Sakura se desplomó en el suelo, aliviada de que él estuviera allí para protegerla.

—Sasuke… —el otro vampiro se preparó para el ataque.

Iban a luchar, allí frente a ella. Sakura se llenó de aprensión, no quería que lastimaran a Sasuke, por más poderoso que él fuese, ellos eran dos. Tenía que ayudarlo. Eran esas sus intenciones, pero nuevamente fue apresada, siendo levantada del suelo.

— ¡Alto allí Uchiha! —demandó el maltrecho macho a su espalda— le romperé el cuello, lo juro —prometió con rencor. El rubio rodeó su cuello apretándolo y cortándole la respiración.

Sasuke giró hacia ellos, a Sakura le asombró lo apacible y frío que lucía. No hizo amago de moverse, sólo los miraba como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

 _¿Puedes oírme?_

Lo escuchó en su cabeza, ella parpadeó de inmediato, haciéndole saber que así era. El miedo la paralizaba, pero en su oscura mirada encontró valor.

 _Necesito que sangres._

Sakura entendió en seguida, debía crear una distracción. Jadeó repetidamente, ideando la manera de hacerlo. Nerviosamente mordió su labio inferior, ¡por supuesto!. Aplicó presión con sus dientes, el dolor la traspasó, al tiempo que la sangre comenzaba a caer por su barbilla.

— ¿Qué diablos? —el vampiro que la sostenía olfateó ruidosamente, disminuyendo su agarre. El otro se olvidó de Sasuke, su nariz se ensanchó y sus pupilas rojas se posaron en ella.

 _Todo terminará en un segundo, cierra los ojos amor. Confía en mí Hikari…_

El dolor la destrozó al escuchar cómo la llamó, aun así, Sakura hizo lo que le pidió, la imagen de Sasuke desapareciendo ante su mirada, fue lo último que observó antes de caer al vacío de la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos/as, ¿cómo están?**

 **He andado muy cansada, pensaba subir ayer la actualización, pero me enfermé y ni ganas ni fuerzas (maldito gastritis). En fin, ya el tercer capítulo, fíjense que sigo a mitad del quinto, pero pronto tendré un tiempecito y le seguiré con la escritura, hehe.**

 **¿Qué tal el lemon?, traté de darle un toque distinto, un poco más detallado, aunque evitando usar palabras que puedan parecer vulgares. No es que me dé pena, pero como que para una escena de amor pues no se escucharía bien, al menos esa es mi opinión, ya me dirán si les gustó.**

 **OK, parece que se vienen por fin los problemas, ese Sasuke sigue traumis con su amor del pasado, a ver qué hace Sakura. Si hay algún errorcillo, disculpen, todavía no ando muy recuperada, así que se me pudo haber ido alguna cosa incorrecta, después reviso mejor =).**

 **Gracias por adelantado a los que lean y comenten, cualquier duda, chisme, queja, etc, etc, ya saben qué hacer. Su apoyo es fundamental para conseguir motivación, en serio no saben lo que generan en mí cada vez que los leo, me pone muy feliz saber que disfrutan y se distraen con mis historias.**

 **Bueno, por ahora es todo. ¡Que estén de lo mejor, cuídense mucho. Un abrazote. Nos leemos pronto!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡SasuSaku CANON!**_


	4. Lose me

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sólo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría.**

.

.

 **/-/- ETERNAL -\\-\**

 **IV**

 **Lose me**

.

.

Tenía que despertar, alguien clamaba su nombre y acariciaba su mejilla con devoción. En su frente el frescor de una toalla húmeda aminoraba el malestar de su cabeza. Su cuerpo permanecía tendido en una superficie blanda y muy cómoda, la suavidad de las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas la mantenían cálida. Sabía a quién pertenecía aquel delicado tacto, sabía de quién era esa preciosa voz, sabía que sus hermosos ojos negros estarían observándola con preocupación y cariño. Pero sobretodo eso, sabía que él había roto su corazón, ese era el motivo por el cual se resistía a despertar.

—Sakura por favor —suplicó él de nuevo.

No podía seguir acobardada haciéndose la occisa, aunque lamentablemente así era, una parte de su alma estaba irremediablemente muerta. Poniendo bajo control sus estropeadas emociones y, sin dar tiempo a arrepentirse, abrió con lentitud los párpados. Sasuke se cernió sobre su rostro de inmediato, el alivio que registró en sus tensas facciones, podría haberla conmovido una noche antes, pero no ahora.

—Sakura —suspiró y sonrió.

Desviando el rostro para que él no se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que se amontonaron en sus ojos, se incorporó con cuidado en la cama. La ventana dejaba entrar la luz a raudales, a juzgar por la posición del Sol, pasaba de medio día.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó apagada, su garganta estaba seca y dolorida.

—Cuando llegué a Deidara resultaste herida, caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza, ya estás bien, sanas rápido —comentó aliviado—, pero me preocupaba que no despertaras.

— ¿Los vampiros…?

—Deidara está muerto, Sasori escapó, me concentré en ti, así que él aprovechó la oportunidad para huir —no se escuchaba contento por eso.

—Bien —asintió registrando que aun había una amenaza de la cual ocuparse.

—Ahora que sabes que he asesinado… ¿te asusto, es por eso que estás tan seria?

Lo encaró con valentía, Sasuke no despegó la mirada de la suya. Podía apreciarse con claridad el nerviosismo y la ansiedad de ser rechazado.

—Me alegro de que esté muerto, no pensaban hacerme nada bueno. Es supervivencia básica, no hay de que avergonzarse…

—En el pasado…te habrías resistido a dañar a cualquier ser vivo —aclaró desconcertado.

Sus labios se tensaron en una línea fina. Ya que él había traído el tema tan eficazmente de su antigua vida, era el momento de hacerle conocer su decisión.

—Me voy —comunicó rudamente.

—Yo pensé en lo mismo. Tendremos que buscar otro refugio, aquí ya no estás segura. Puedo pelear si otros vampiros aparecen, pero no pienso ponerte en peligro mientras lo hago. Tengo algunas propiedades en Europa, te mostraré la lista para que decidas a cual mudarnos —acarició su cabello, peinándolo con afecto.

—No has entendido, me voy sin ti. Me marcho de tu lado —señaló implacable.

—Sakura…sé que tienes miedo, te he puesto en grave riesgo al no haberme encargado de Deidara antes de que inmiscuyera a Sasori en esto, pero te juro que no volveré a cometer un error similar. Estarás a salvo conmigo, te protegeré con mi vida —se colocó frente a ella, acogiendo su rostro entre sus enormes manos.

—No tengo miedo —resistió el impulso de darle un manotazo para apartarlo de ella—. Simplemente no te quiero cerca de mí —sentenció con frialdad.

—Pero… —el desconcierto se transformó en dolor.

—No fue a mí a quien estabas tan desesperado por salvar anoche —él necesitaba una explicación, ella iba a hacerle ver que no era posible seguir juntos—, no fue mi nombre el que pronunciaste en tu desesperación… —odió la decepción de su propia voz.

—Sakura yo… —el entendimiento se abrió paso, la mortificación se apoderó de él.

—Nunca vas a dejar de esperar a que me convierta en ella, y yo nunca podré comparármele. No seré feliz sabiendo que no es a mí a quien amas, ni siquiera tendrás la libertad de añorarla en tus pensamientos, porque seré capaz de escucharlos. No soy ella, no quiero sentirme culpable por no serlo. Ella ya no existe, no puedo obligarte a que la dejes ir, a que lo aceptes…lo único que puedo hacer es alejarme, vivir mi vida…

—Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que te llame así, pero fue algo instintivo…no quiero hacerte sufrir… —aseguró sin soltarla, temía que al hacerlo, no volvería a tocarla de nuevo.

—Estás a tiempo de evitarlo —mintió, ya sufría, ya lo amaba y, saber que él no, al menos no a su verdadero yo, la devastaba.

—No quiero perderte otra vez. Tal vez, conforme pasen los días tú recuerdes y…

—… ¿y vuelva a ser lo que fui?...que me convierta en la mujer que tú conociste —negó resuelta—. En este cuerpo sólo cabe una, y no es la que esperas ver aparecer. Únicamente existe Sakura, lo que ves es lo que hay. No tengo gran sabiduría, no poseo una ilimitada nobleza o, la increíble fortaleza de la cual te sentías tan orgulloso. No despertaré una mañana siendo perfecta. Todos estos días, tus intenciones secretas han sido que yo recuerde, ¿no se te ha ocurrido preguntarte, si realmente lo que tenemos ahora, no es mejor que los tormentosos recuerdos olvidados?

Tomó con cuidado sus muñecas, apartándolas de sus mejillas. Sasuke permitió que lo hiciera, deslizando las yemas por su rostro por última vez.

—No quiero que te vayas… —lanzó en un vano intento por retenerla, aunque de sobra sabía que no serviría, nunca la vio en realidad, no a ella, no a Sakura.

—No puedo quedarme. ¿Sobre el otro vampiro…? —¿estaría bien si se alejaba del único hombre que podía cuidarla?

—Sasori ya no está en la ciudad. Después de lo que hicimos anoche estaba muy distraído para notarlos, pero me he concentrado en buscar su presencia y no encuentro nada, seguro ha regresado con su grupo, sabe que lo mejor será no seguir provocándome. Estarás a salvo…

Asintió agradecida. Se puso de pie, caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, dándole la espalda en todo momento. Quince minutos después, ya duchada, salió en busca de su ropa. La habitación estaba vacía, su maleta sobre la perfecta cama hecha, le aseguró que contaba con la bendición de Sasuke para desaparecer de su vista sin más contratiempos.

Se puso lo primero que encontró, un pantalón y blusa negros, que hacían juego con su estado de ánimo. Mister Dark permanecía cerca de la puerta, como todo un guardián. Se colocó su chaqueta más abrigadora, no sabía si afuera hacía frío, pero su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, sentía sus miembros cubiertos por hielo.

Bajaron las enrevesadas escaleras, nunca había experimentado una sensación de derrota tan aplastante. Observó por última vez la hermosa mansión, resguardando en alguna parte de su interior, los preciosos momentos que vivió allí, jamás volvería a vivir algo tan maravilloso. Limpió un lágrima traidora antes de que esta le corriera por el rostro. Necesitaba ser fuerte, seguir adelante.

—Adiós Sakura —la voz de Sasuke viajó desde algún punto indescifrable.

—Adiós Sasuke —asintió con sonrisa triste.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Sasuke corrió hacia la ventana. Si ella hubiera dudado, si tan solo hubiese girado para echar un vistazo, comprobando si él saldría a rogarle que se quedara, lo habría hecho.

Tal vez ella tenía razón, era mejor alejarse antes de que fuese tarde. Él estaba encadenado al pasado, a lo que tuvo y perdió. Aunque, ¿en realidad había tenido algo además de fantasías y sueños insatisfechos?. Su reina lo amaba, él lo sintió cada vez que estuvieron juntos, cada vez que ella lo dejó acercarse lo suficiente para beber de su cuello, cada vez que sus ojos verdes lo buscaron, incluso cuando le permitió acabar con su vida. Pero, ¿qué era el amor si no se compartía?, poco más que una ilusión.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la inmensa sala, comparando, haciendo un balance. Desde niño él estuvo pegado a Hikari, aprendiendo de ella, idealizándola, idolatrándola y admirándola. Ella fue la única que se ocupó de él, sus padres no se preocupaban más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Él era el segundo hijo, el innecesario e indeseado, Mikoto y Fugaku ya tenían a Itachi, ¿para qué querrían a Sasuke?, el nuevo miembro del clan era una molestia, no un orgullo. Con tantas atenciones que Hikari le profesaba, su adoración infantil no tardó en mutar al amor cuando dejó de ser niño y se convirtió en un macho joven. Deseoso por impresionarla, por llamar su atención y servirle sin objeción. Fue la única hembra a la que miró con deseo, era la más hermosa, nadie le llegaba ni a los talones.

Sakura, resopló confundido. Cómo podían ser la misma y ser tan incompatibles. Sakura la humana perfectamente imperfecta. Bella a mas no poder, pero su belleza no era clásica ni elegante. La pelirosa poseía un aire exótico, especial. Sus ojos jades, idénticos a los de Hikari, aunque con más vida, con más brillo, con más color, ¿Cómo era posible?. De risa rápida y ruidosa, de mente ágil pero ingenua, de temperamento fuerte pero carácter dulce. Amante de todos los animales, le aterraban los ratones, aun así le impedía al gato comérselos. Sonrió recordando el sermón de dos horas que le lanzó a Mister Dark, recordándole que ella le proveía de todo para que no necesitara cazar seres indefensos.

Sus besos. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, acariciando donde su rosada boca estuvo unida a la suya. Tan pasional, tan espontánea en sus afectos. Conocer lo que era hacer el amor con ella, fue mejor de lo que pensó que podría ser. Ella no tenía miedo a experimentar, a fallar, mucho menos a volver a comenzar.

Todo lo contrario a él.

Se imaginó en la cima de un precipicio, sosteniendo en cada mano a las mujeres que quería. Había soltado a Sakura, porque no se atrevió a dejar ir a Hikari. Irónicamente, al comprobar la sala abandonada y sus palmas vacías, no tenía a Hikari, y quizás, nunca la tuvo.

.

.

Sakura bajó del taxi sintiéndose en una especie de pesadilla. Volvía a su viejo departamento en San Francisco. Tsunade le recomendó que descansara el resto de la semana, pero ella se negó, necesitaba distraerse, ocuparse de algo para no sumirse en la depresión. Por lo que a la mañana siguiente podría recuperar su vida y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Entró a la minúscula estancia, antes de encender la luz golpeó una mesa, el dolor la hizo lanzar una grosería. Arrojó la maleta sobre su sillón verde olivo y se dirigió a la cocina, que diferencia de la cocina de Sasuke, la suya se asemejaba a una ratonera. Debía hacer algunas compras si quería cenar, pero no encontró las ganas. Todo le lucía más gris, más feo, más insoportable. Una maldición gitana parecía haber caído sobre ella,

Regresó a la salita y se concentró en liberar a Mister Dark de su jaula, su felino amigo estaba igual de malhumorado que ella.

—Pediré algo de comer en la pizzería de enfrente, ¿la suya con anchoas Mister Dark? —sacó su móvil de la bolsa, el teléfono del apartamento estaba cortado.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir actuando como si no pasara nada?. Te rompieron el corazón, ¡supéralo!_

Demandó el gato saltando a la mesita de centro para encararla.

—Amo a Sasuke aunque él no me quiera a mí, sino a mi yo mejorado y antiguo. ¿Cómo quiere que lo supere?, han pasado siete horas desde que salí de su vida, peor de lo que entré por cierto, ¡porque ya no soy virgen! —debatió enfadada, aunque realmente no se arrepentía de nada de lo que habían hecho.

 _Pues no fue una gran pérdida. Además, saliste de allí sin mirar atrás, sin querer luchar por lo que acababas de encontrar. Te rendiste, está bien. Pero entonces no te pongas a gimotear como una pobre niña mimada a la que no le compraron la muñeca que quería._

—No estoy gimoteando. Y en todo caso, él me dejó ir. ¿Cómo quedarme a luchar?, poco le faltó para llevarme él mismo al aeropuerto —recordó que el taxi ya la esperaba cuando salió de la gran mansión.

 _Debiste esperar, él amó a esa mujer durante muchos años, y estuvo esperándola durante más tiempo aun. Se necesita valor para deshacerte de una esperanza que has alimentado por cinco siglos. Él te quería, pero también la quería a ella. Si hubieras actuado como la mujer madura que deberías ser, le habrías dado tu apoyo y comprensión, no sólo celos y quejas. Ponte un segundo en su lugar, ¿Qué sentirías si lo perdieras y siglos después él apareciera frente a ti, con otro rostro y cuerpo, no recordándote, pero jurando sentir lo mismo y deseando volver a amarte?_

El corazón se le oprimió dolorosamente. Maldito gato y su bofetada de realidad.

—Usted tiene razón Mister Dark. Pero tal vez este alejamiento sea para bien, todo iba demasiado rápido, es bueno dejar pasar unos días y descubrir que siente él. Si regresa, bueno, sabré que está dispuesto a intentarlo, entonces pasaré por alto lo demás.

 _Bruja terca y orgullosa_

—No es orgullo. Sasuke necesita deshacerse de los demonios del pasado para poder abrirse a un futuro conmigo. Él sabe dónde encontrarme, roguemos para que quiera hacerlo —murmuró decaída.

…

Una semana después Sakura aún no podía hallar el ritmo ni la satisfacción que poseía antes de su viaje. Estaba taciturna, gruñona, y sobretodo desanimada. Ni la compañía de sus fieles mascotas, ni las insistentes invitaciones de Tsunade a cenar, lograban inyectarle un poco de su vitalidad perdida. Hacía todo de forma automática, comía para no enfermar, trabajaba para vivir y dormía para descansar, no obstante, ninguna de esas tres cosas le salía bien.

—Buenas noches, ¿tiene tiempo para un último cliente señorita? —la voz cantarina de un hombre la sacó de su anestesiado estado.

Lo miró y todas las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza. Era un hombre alto, delgado e imponente, aunque no fue eso la que la puso en guardia. Sus ojos oscuros la envolvían con poderío, era como estar mirando hacia las fauces de una gran bestia que estuviera a punto de engullirla de un bocado.

—Lo siento, estamos por cerrar —se las arregló para responder tranquila.

—Es una pena —sonrió torcidamente. Pasándose una mano por el cabello platinado peinado pulcramente hacia atrás.

—Sí, puede darse una vuelta mañana —sugirió devolviéndole una sonrisa tirante. Esperaba jamás volverlo a ver.

—O…puedo invitarte a cenar y que leas mi mano durante la velada —ofreció acercándose al mostrador.

—Yo creo que no. No soy la adivina, sólo soy la recepcionista.

—Que mala suerte la mía. Aunque, eso no importa, entré aquí por ti, eres muy bonita, ¿tienes novio? —recargó los brazos en la superficie de cristal y acercó el rostro al de ella.

—Disculpe pero ya tengo que poner la llave. Si me disculpa —rodeó la barra de recepción y se apresuró a abrir la puerta indicándole la salida.

Al hacerlo, otro hombre igual de atemorizante atravesó la entrada. Este le paralizó el pulso, era incluso más alto, su rostro decorado con montones de piercings no parecía amable.

—Deja de jugar y tómala ya Hidan —ordenó mirándola displicentemente.

—Vamos Pain, sólo me divertía un poco —rió el otro perversamente.

—Ustedes no son… —no eran clientes, no eran ni siquiera humanos, quiso gritar al ver como los ojos extraños del que se llamaba Pain, se volvían rojos.

—Si no quieres que le rasguemos la yugular a tu amiga la pitonisa —amenazó cruel—, vendrás con nosotros, Sakura.

—No le hagan daño a Tsunade —pidió con un nudo en la garganta.

—No lo haremos si cooperas. Únicamente queremos conversar contigo, invitarte a un lugar donde te sentirás en confianza —el de cabello platinado apareció tras ella, sus manos posándose en sus hombros le generaron escalofríos.

— ¿Cómo…quién…por qué? —cuestionó con confusión.

—En internet puedes encontrar la información de cualquier persona, Deidara conocía tu nombre completo, el pobre chico te buscó en el hotel, pero ya no estabas. Quién te quiere conocer, eso lo sabrás pronto. Por qué, porque tenemos un feo presentimiento acerca de ti humanita. Ahora, por última vez, mueve ese delicioso trasero tuyo fuera de este lugar, o harás que nos enfademos. De todas formas irás con nosotros, pero lo harás con una amiga menos, ¿entiendes?

No tenía escapatoria alguna. Asintió asustada y permitió que el de cabello anaranjado la cogiera dolorosamente por el brazo, no la dejaron ni despedirse de Tsunade. Así fue mejor, no quería que ellos volcaran su atención hacia su amiga rubia. La llevaron hasta un callejón, el terror la dominó, ¿para qué llevarla a un lugar tan solitario y oscuro?, ¿su intención sería matarla?. «Sasuke», jamás volvería a verlo. Cerró los ojos esperando lo inminente.

—Yo la cargaré, no confío en que mantengas las manos quietas, Itachi la quiere sin un rasguño.

—Como sea, cuando comprobemos que las suposiciones de Itachi son incorrectas, podré hacer con ella lo que quiera.

A punto de interrogarlos para saber a qué diablos se referían, sintió un golpe en la nuca. Perdió el conocimiento de inmediato, desconociendo dónde estaría al volver a abrir los ojos.

.

.

— ¡No puedes tratarla como si fuera una invitada de honor, esa perra hizo que mataran a mi hermano!

El estridente y molesto chillido la hizo regresar de la inconsciencia. Presintiendo el peligro en el ambiente, continuó haciéndose la dormida. Cientos de voces retumbaban en su cabeza, había muchas personas presentes. No, se corrigió. Vampiros, allí no habitaba ningún otro ser humano aparte de ella. El lugar en el que continuaba inerte no se asemejaba a una cama, comprobó al sentir el terciopelo debajo de sus piernas —a mala hora se puso un vestido—, se trataba de un sofá o un diván.

—Además, es una sucia humana, ¡indigna de estar frente a nosotros! —pronunció la quejosa con evidente odio.

Protestas se alzaron sobre las quejas de la vampiresa encolerizada, parecían estar de acuerdo con ella. Sakura apretó más los párpados, rogando al cielo salir ilesa de allí. La tipa chillona parecía querer desmembrarla con sus propias manos.

— A callar todos —el silencio cayó inmediatamente después, de la orden dada por la voz de un macho que le recordaba a la de Sasuke, pero menos profunda. La autoridad de sus palabras fue inconfundible, no tuvo que gritar para hacerse obedecer—. Tu hermano fue un estúpido al provocar a Sasuke —prosiguió sereno—. Ella no está aquí para que tú tomes venganza, Ino. Ahora, si no les parecen las decisiones que tomo y, quieren retarme por el liderazgo del grupo, es el momento de hacerlo.

Todo permaneció espeluznantemente quieto. Incluso el viento dejó de soplar en la abarrotada sala. Nadie dijo nada, aunque todos pensaron lo mismo.

 _El que se atreva a retar a Itachi tendrá una muerte lenta y dolorosa_.

Itachi. El hermano de Sasuke, relacionó Sakura de inmediato. Con razón sus voces se escuchaban mortificantemente parecidas.

—Bien, eso está mejor. Hidan, Pain, buen trabajo. Sakura —llamó con soltura, ella se tensó—, ya puedes abrir los ojos, me gustaría conocerte —informó con calma, todo el tiempo él había sabido que estaba despierta.

Sin alargar la farsa, abrió los párpados y se sentó sin problema. El salón en forma de círculo era grande y estaba exquisitamente decorado, con pinturas y esculturas que adivinaba eran originales. Los muebles eran pocos, todos ellos en rojo y dorado. El techo una cúpula adornada con murales que plasmaban la decadencia y la lujuria de aquellos seres. Lo segundo que saltó a su vista, fue la cantidad innumerable de figuras poderosas que la rodeaban. Vampiros extremadamente atractivos, al igual que las hembras. Perfectos, impecables y, muy malvados. Unos la escrutaban con indiferencia, otros con repulsión. Ignoró a la gran muchedumbre que la sitiaba a dos metros de distancia —como si un campo de fuerza invisible la cubriera—, para concentrarse en el vampiro frente a ella.

Itachi. La voz no era la única semejanza, el cabello oscuro y lacio, los ojos negros, la boca y la complexión. Vestido con un traje que seguro costaría más que su departamento y todos sus ahorros, el hermano de Sasuke derrochaba opulencia. Levantó la barbilla y enderezó la espalda, después se puso de pie, quería estar en igualdad de condiciones, no dejaría que el miedo dirigiera su actuar. Si moría, por lo menos lo haría con dignidad y luchando, así que debía estar preparada.

—Es un gusto volver a verte, mi reina —hizo una ensayada reverencia.

—No sé de qué hablas —endureció las piernas, el impacto de sus palabras casi la hizo caer.

—Lo sabes. Sasuke no se relacionaría con alguien que no sea su preciada Hikari, menos con una humana.

—Ah es eso…le gustaron mis ojos —explicó aburrida, haciéndose la desentendida, si él se daba cuenta que ella era la reencarnación de la antigua reina, se desharía de ella—, estaba muy ebrio, me miró, me dijo lo solo que se sentía, yo le di un poco de afecto. Él es guapo, no vi nada de malo en eso —se alzó de hombros.

—¿Es así?. ¿Se reservó durante cinco siglos para ella, pero terminó arruinándolo todo yéndose con una puta que le recuerda a su amor perdido? —sonrió mordaz.

—No soy una puta, pero sí, básicamente eso fue lo que sucedió. Cuando se rompió el hechizo, nos dimos las gracias y seguimos nuestro camino.

—Ya veo. Sasori —llamó sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Itachi —el pelirrojo que la atacó en casa de Sasuke salió de entre la multitud.

—Explícame lo que sucedió hace una semana.

—Deidara dijo que conoció a una humana en el bar de Mist Town, que ella olía maravillosamente bien. La buscó en su hotel, pero Sasuke le ordenó alejarse, no lo hizo. Durante días los observamos convivir en la casa de tu hermano. Parecían una pareja de enamorados —Sakura tragó saliva, saber que fue espiada por aquellos acosadores le revolvió el estómago—. Sasuke la reclamó y la mordió. Fue la noche que aprovechamos para acercarnos. Ya la teníamos, sólo que él apareció de repente, hubiéramos luchado, pero ella se hirió a propósito, su sangre… —sus pupilas cambiaron a rojo— el olor aun me hace salivar. Deidara titubeó, Sasuke aprovechó para írsele encima y sacarle el corazón. Yo escapé porque él se concentró en ayudarla a ella, que resultó herida en el enfrentamiento.

—Sasori, ¿alguna vez has estado tentado a beber sangre humana? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Jamás —espetó el pelirrojo pareciendo insultado—, mi clan es de los más respetables, la sangre humana es peor que agua contaminada. Pero la de ella…no habría comparación, se apodera de tu mente, por eso Deidara fue un blanco fácil.

—Bueno Sakura, tenemos un gran predicamento aquí. Sasori asegura que eres más que una simple e inútil humana. Tú afirmas, que lo eres. Comprenderás mi disyuntiva, ¿cierto?. ¿A quién creerle?, a mi fiel y antiguo amigo, o…a ti.

—Por mí puedes creer lo que se te dé la real gana. Yo soy Sakura Haruno, lo mismo le dije a tu hermano, y lo mismo te digo a ti —respondió envalentonada.

—Ella prometió volver… —murmuró para sí— aunque nunca dijo de qué manera lo haría. Era una hembra misteriosa, ¿sabes?. Si no eras un niño, un humano, o un animal desamparado, ella no se molestaba en mirarte. Los líderes de los clanes odiaban que alguien tan sentimental como ella fuese nuestra máxima autoridad. Tenían que hacer algo. Sasuke fue el elegido, él era el más cercano, por eso la mayoría de los vampiros lo repudiaban. Tuvo que decidir entre ser aceptado por su especie, o morir junto con ella. Tú ya sabes cuál fue su decisión.

Recordó la charla que tuvo con Sasuke cuando ya estaba con él en la casona. Una noche lluviosa y fría los había llevado a refugiarse frente a la chimenea, ella no pudo resistirse a investigar más sobre los motivos que él tuvo para matar al amor de su vida.

— _Yo me ofrecí, le di a elegir a ella. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear contra Hikari, tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo. Quería que la idea de matarme la hiciera cambiar de opinión, deshacer esa maldita orden de acabar con la especie entera, no todos merecían morir… Ella debió retomar el control de la raza, hacer valer su autoridad castigando a los conspiradores, incluso acabando conmigo por prestarme a ser su verdugo. No lo hizo, permitió que siguiéramos adelante, que cargara con la culpa de asesinarla… —ella lo había abrazado y consolado._

— _¿Ella no levantó ni una sola vez la mano contra ti?_

— _No, parecía esperarme…tan tranquila, tan comprensiva y amable como siempre…_

— _No lo entiendes Sasuke, tú le diste a elegir, y ella te escogió a ti. Sabía que retirar el decreto sería ir en contra de sus ideales, mostraría debilidad. Aun así, no cumplió su amenaza. Te amaba, por eso no pudo matarte, no le importó dejar desprotegidos a los humanos, sólo le importó que a su muerte, los vampiros te dieran su aprobación. Antepuso tu bienestar a todo lo demás._

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —demandó ya cansada de conversar con él.

— ¿Qué más va a ser? Hace quinientos años se abolió la monarquía, no nos expondremos a que quieras reestablecerla.

— ¿Cómo si pudiera?, soy una simple e inútil humana, ¿lo olvidas?, mi esperanza de vida son ochenta años, creo que para ustedes eso sería como dos minutos de su extensa existencia —resopló fastidiada.

—No me pienso arriesgar a que saques tus trucos. Además, Sasuke podría concederte esa larga vida que aseguras no tener.

—Creo que sobrevaloras lo cool que es ser vampiro. Sasuke me explicó que los humanos convertidos, no son como los raza pura, no podría tener hijos, sería más débil que cualquier vampiro normal, aparte, quién sabe si sobreviva a la transformación. Gracias, pero no gracias —negó firmemente.

Estaba blofeando, por supuesto que si Sasuke quería convertirla, que lo hiciera. Nada le gustaría más en el mundo, que pasar la eternidad junto a él. Era ahora cuando se daba cuenta que jamás debió abandonarlo, ella lo amaba, que importaba que él quisiera cambiar su nombre por el de Hikari. A fin de cuentas, ella era la reencarnación de Hikari.

— ¿Estás seguro que es la reina, Itachi? —un guapo rubio de ojos azules se acercó hasta el hermano de Sasuke— No recuerdo que Hikari fuese tan habladora ni renegada, ella era un Sol, esta es desagradable y majadera.

—Discúlpeme señor vampiro por herir su sensibilidad —continuó provocando Sakura—. Tal vez mis modales no sean los mejores, pero verá, no estoy acostumbrada a ser raptada, molestada y amenazada por seres sobrenaturales que quieren verme muerta.

—Tsk —el rubio la miró ofendido.

—Déjala Naruto. La verdad yo no extraño ni por un segundo a la antigua Hikari, esta es mucho más divertida y, en lo que a mí respecta, más atractiva, tiene muy buen cuerpo. Itachi, antes de que la elimines deberías permitirnos disfrutarla —un pálido joven de cabello rojo y ojos turquesa apareció al lado del rubio.

—No te acerques mucho a ella Gaara —recomendó Sasori—, tiene la capacidad de hacerte volar por los aires.

—Telequinesis, por supuesto —asimiló Itachi dejando de sonreír—. No me gusta no saber de lo que puedes ser capaz Sakura. Me gustaría dejarte vivir puesto que en realidad pareces no recordar nada, pero sería arriesgarme demasiado. Sin embargo, Gaara tiene razón, eres más interesante que la otra reina, creo que podremos extraer un poco de placer antes de librarnos de ti.

— ¡No se les ocurra tocarme! —apretó las manos en puños, le daría un golpe a cualquiera que se aproximara.

—Haremos más que tocarte humanita —el pervertido de cabello platinado se lamió los labios.

—Nunca probé tu sangre, pero observé el cambio de Sasuke después que comenzó a beber de ti. Creo que será una experiencia que no puedo perderme. Llévenla al calabozo y prepárenla para mi despertar esta noche, yo seré el primero —Itachi se dio la vuelta, el rubio, los dos pelirrojos y los vampiros que la secuestraron, se acercaron a ella.

—No luches o te irá peor —Naruto la miraba con compasión, al menos eso creyó Sakura ver en su bello rostro.

— ¡Prefiero que me maten! —juró ya concentrándose en mandarlos a volar.

—Todavía no.

Uno de ellos, no supo quién, la alzó por la cintura, robándole el aire y sofocándola hasta casi desmayarse. Sus ojos fueron cubiertos y sus manos sujetadas, no tendría oportunidad, estaba perdida. «¡Sasuke!», gritó en su mente, pidiendo que donde sea que estuviera, él se encontrara lejos y bien, no quería que acudiera a rescatarla, probablemente acabaría muerto.

 _Sasuke…te amo_

Reconoció reprochándose, que ya no podría decírselo a la cara.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola, ¿cómo les va?**

 **Que bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ya por fin se viene un poco de acción, aunque soy pésima para las batallas pfff, a ver qué me invento.**

 **Por ahí me andan preguntando si en serio serán únicamente seis capis, no los tengo terminados, pero por lo que intuyo, sí. Sólo seis y se acaba, por supuesto que la trama puede dar para más, pero ahorita no estoy en condiciones de echarme encima otro long fic, ya con los que tengo no me la acabo, además este es un regalo para mi amiguis, principalmente iba a tratarse de un shot, obviamente como siempre me sucede, me embebo en la idea y me paso de palabras, hehe…**

 **En fin, gracias por el apoyo, las alertas y los comentarios me hacen el día, más hoy que cumplo años, y quería festejarlo con ustedes, que son parte fundamental de mi vida. Nunca imaginé tener por pasatiempo escribir fics, mucho menos que personas del resto del mundo, los leyeran. No crean que es vanidad o presunción, la verdad no tengo nada de que presumir, sino que agradezco pertenecer a este fandom tan bello, y poder entrar en contacto con personas que de lo contrario, jamás hubiera tenido la dicha de conocer. OK, antes de aburrirlos y ponerme más sentimental, me despido. Un año más vieja, pero más sabia XP, hahaha, bueno fuera, más bien más achacosa =´(.**

 **Un gran saludo, y un fuerte abrazo. Espero que estén de lo mejor, cuídense mucho. ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡SasuSaku CANON!**_


	5. Save me

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sólo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría.**

.

.

 **/—/— ETERNAL —\—\**

 **V**

 **Save me**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cómo acabó así?, se preguntó acorralada. Encadenada de manos y pies a una pared mugrienta y fría, descalza y vestida con un pedazo de tela que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Si no estuviera tan distraída por idear cómo escapar de allí, estaría muerta de vergüenza de que sus pezones se transparentaran en el minúsculo vestido ajustado. Contra su voluntad, la habían bañado, perfumado y arreglado, preparándola para ser el sacrificio del hermano de Sasuke.

Tuvo toda la intención de pelear, pero ellos eran demasiados para arreglárselas con sus pocas energías. Tal vez si se hubiera esmerado en alimentarse y dormir mejor durante los últimos días. Afortunadamente no la habían tocado más allá de lo necesario, por lo visto, ese privilegio sería exclusivo de Itachi, hasta que se hartase y la repartiera con el resto de su sanguinario grupo.

Estiró las muñecas hacia abajo, queriendo averiguar qué tan fuerte era el soporte que la mantenía apresada. Los grilletes de plata que rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos, casi se apretaban a su piel, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de zafarse, pero a lo mejor podría romper la cadena de la que colgaba. No, se dio por vencida después del tercer intento, ella era menuda, esas cadenas podrían resistir cien veces su peso.

Algo desanimada, se dedicó a observar la deprimente celda en la que la pusieron. Frente a ella la puerta de barras estaba sellada con un enorme candado de acero. A sus lados, paredes gruesas y oscuras eran escasamente iluminadas por antorchas. El espacio era arcaico, era claro que se utilizaba con un simple propósito, mantener sometido al que se encontraba dentro. Sin cama, sin baño, sin ventanas.

Cerró los párpados, si dormía recuperaría fuerza. Por primera vez se preguntó, cómo sería no haber renacido siendo humana, sino vampiresa. Apostaba a que hubiera sido muy difícil —por no decir imposible— para esos abusivos hacerle daño, si ella supiera manejar todas sus habilidades y poderes. Por algo Itachi no quería arriesgarse a dejarla con vida. Recordó las palabras de Sasuke la noche que se conocieron, además de la telequinesis, la lectura de la mente y, la regeneración física, la reina era capaz de tomar la energía de los elementos y convertirla en bolas de poder, así como también dominar la voluntad de los más débiles. Sonrió reanimada. Nunca era tarde para aprender y ella era una alumna aventajada.

Observó las llamas de las antorchas con concentración, el fuego era el elemento principal de Sasuke, recordar a su amado vampiro le infundió más esperanza y la hizo armarse de determinación. Se imaginó el calor fluyendo desde su interior hasta sus manos, la mazmorra comenzó a oscurecerse, las llamas a disminuir, el ardor en su palma fue in crescendo. Visualizó la esfera de fuego apareciendo, la bola roja creció de repente en su mano, era del tamaño de una naranja. Apuntó en dirección al techo, ya que su muñeca estaba limitada de movimiento y luego, la lanzó.

Respiraba agitada, las antorchas comenzaron a avivarse otra vez, dirigió la mirada al punto donde la bola chocó. La sombra del pequeño impacto permanecía, no hubo daño, pero el ennegrecido círculo de residuos, probaba que no había sido imaginación suya. En verdad logró crear fuego con sus manos.

Casi se puso a gritar eufórica, pero el sonido de unos pasos atravesando el pasillo con dirección a ella, la hizo guardar silencio y aparentar estar durmiendo.

—Tu comida —le indicó un hombre que reconoció.

Alzó la cabeza rogando dar la impresión de estar desfalleciendo, no le convenía que supieran que tramaba un plan para encargarse de todos ellos.

—¿Vas a alimentarme tú?. Como podrás darte cuenta, estoy un poco impedida —hizo sonar las cadenas—, si no tienes la intención de ayudarme, mejor llévate lo que has traído. Es algo cruel torturarme con el olor de mi último banquete —miró directamente al rubio de ojos azules.

—No intentes nada gracioso, o me daré la media vuelta y te quedarás sin nada —advirtió retirando el candado.

—A menos que por gracioso te refieras a contarte un chiste —sonrió lastimeramente, esperando que él creyera que estaba al borde de la muerte.

El rubio desvió la mirada, seguramente afectado. Era un macho bueno, podía sentirlo.

—Traje de todo un poco, no sabía qué sería de tu agrado y, a los demás no les interesó mucho preguntarte.

—No hay problema. ¿Qué tan antiguo eres? —preguntó mientras él enredaba en el tenedor la deliciosa pasta.

—Era un niño cuando la reina fue… —apretó los labios, llevando hasta su boca el cubierto y haciéndola engullirlo.

—Tú la querías —afirmó después de masticar y tragar.

—Ella era buena conmigo, Itachi no mentía cuando dijo que Hikari adoraba a los niños, animales y a los humanos —se puso a cortar el filete que la enorme bandeja contenía.

—Paso, soy vegetariana —informó rápidamente, él dejó de cortar y se concentró en la papa al horno—. Entonces, tú no tomaste parte en la decisión de derrocarla…

—Mi familia lo hizo. Una vez que el clan Uchiha proponía algo, sabía cómo hacer que los demás aprobaran sus ideas —le acercó ahora la cuchara.

—No todos la querían muerta, pero la mayoría ganó. ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

—Es así —asintió dándole un sorbo de agua.

—Sasuke… ¿lo conoces? —indagó con el corazón oprimido, si no lograba escapar, quería que le dieran su mensaje.

—Si —su rostro se ensombreció—, era mi ídolo, lo seguía siempre, él me enseñaba todo lo que sabía, así como la reina le enseño a él, me acogió bajo su protección, ambos teníamos muchas cosas en común. Fuimos como hermanos…hasta que…él se quedó sin alma. Parecía que había muerto junto con ella. Todos lo alabaron después de lo que hizo, lo admiraban, él era indiferente a eso. Se alejó, un día estaba, al siguiente…ni siquiera me dijo que se iba, pensé que yo le importaba. Luego me di cuenta que los vampiros no debemos tener sentimientos, querer solo te vuelve débil cuando pierdes ese amor —acotó con amargura.

—Ese es un pensamiento muy deprimente. No deberías cerrarte a sentir, Sasuke amaba profundamente a Hikari, perderla lo destrozó, sin embargo, lo que lo orilló a enterrarse en vida, fue la culpabilidad de ser él quien terminó con su vida habiendo podido idear otra solución. Hikari permitió su muerte, Sasuke aceptó la carga que ella colocó en sus manos. ¿Sabes qué habría pasado si ella hubiese decidido pelear y Sasuke preferido su fidelidad por ella?, tú no estarías aquí, ninguno de ustedes en realidad. Hay muchos tipos de amor Naruto, y todos ellos son dignos de ser disfrutados y experimentados. Hikari eligió a Sasuke, Sasuke te antepuso a ti…a los vampiros que merecían vivir.

Dejó que su discurso se asentara en la cabeza del rubio. El vampiro continuó alimentándola, pero no dijo más, tampoco la miró. Comió todo lo que pudo, sabiendo que necesitaba los nutrientes. Naruto acomodó el sobrante para partir, pero antes, volvió a encararla.

— ¿En realidad eres ella?...es decir, ¿te sientes cómo ella…me-nos odias?

—No soy ella, no recuerdo haber sido ella. Pero mis sentimientos son muy parecidos. No te odio. Odio estar encerrada y saber que van a desangrarme hasta morir. Y la verdad no me importaría eliminar a unos cuantos de ustedes, de los cuales he oído sus pensamientos y sé que son pura maldad. Pero aun así, primero intentaría encontrar otra salida que la de asesinarlos, todos tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

Naruto la miró sorprendido, impactado por su declaración.

— ¿Por qué te separaste de Sasuke? —curioseó concernido.

—Porque soy idiota. Si salgo de aquí, haré valer esa segunda oportunidad de la que te he hablado —sonrió sincera.

—Yo podría…

… _liberarte_

—Y entonces ellos te matarían. Descuida, no tendré la fuerza de Hikari, pero tengo la misma voluntad que ella para cuidar lo que amo. Sasuke no volverá a estar solo ni triste, no si puedo evitarlo…

—Me alegra oírlo, tengo que irme. Adiós Sakura —la miró significativamente.

 _Aun así haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte…_

—Adiós Naruto, gracias.

Ya tenía un aliado, sus posibilidades de éxito aumentaron otro tanto más. Suspiró audiblemente, la noche se acercaba, debía enfocarse en seguir entrenando para la batalla que le aguardaba.

.

.

La presencia intrusa despertó a Sasuke de su poco reparador sueño. Poniéndose en guardia de inmediato, saltó de la cama y se desplazó hacia la entrada de la mansión. No fue para nada sigiloso al abrir las puertas de par en par y salir a la oscura noche, exponiéndose directamente al vampiro que tampoco se escondía. Reconoció en seguida a la delgada figura recargada en el tronco del primer árbol que bordeaba el sendero.

—Suigetsu —pronunció dándose la vuelta y regresando a la casa.

Su viejo conocido lo siguió sin esperar invitación. Hacía ya unos cuantos años que no sabía nada del vampiro albino de ojos violetas, Suigetsu no se sometía a las reglas y mandatos de ningún clan o grupo, así como él, por eso se habían llevado bien al conocerse. Ignoraba qué podía estar buscando en su casa, probablemente vendría a pedirle algún favor, el bromista y sádico chico sabía que podía contar con él.

— ¡Wow! —lanzó un silbido de apreciación—, este mausoleo debió costarles una fortuna a tus padres—giró trescientos sesenta grados registrando todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Te sirvo algo de beber? —él ya se hallaba detrás del bar, sirviéndose una copiosa cantidad de whisky.

Beber, dormir, recriminarse y deprimirse era lo único que hacía desde que Sakura lo había abandonado. Tenía la intención de buscarla, pero todavía no sabía cómo disculparse y convencerla de regresar a su lado.

—Paso, bebí una buena dosis de O positivo de los pechos de una morena antes de venir aquí —sonrió mostrando los afilados dientes que el mismo alteró para dar una imagen más feroz.

—Hmp, salud por eso —se tragó de golpe el amargo alcohol.

—Veo que no luces muy bien, y no me refiero al semblante famélico que siempre tenías, es algo en tu expresión, pareces…deprimido, más de lo normal —señaló, dejándose caer en el sofá más cercano.

—Hn, ¿debo agradecer que lo primero que me digas después de lustros de no vernos es que luzco mal?, gracias Suigetsu, por tu tan acertado análisis de mi estado —soltó sarcástico, llenando de nueva cuenta su vaso.

— ¿Esto es por la humanita respondona? —investigó divertido.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de escupir la bebida. Después de recomponerse, fulminó a Suigetsu, apremiándolo a aclararle el estúpido comentario. ¿Acaso todos los vampiros sabían de su relación con Sakura?, ¿Cómo?, Sasori, pensó alarmado. ¿Qué estaría contando por allí ese maldito crío?

—No es por mi interés que estoy aquí. Más bien, decidí regresarte uno de los tantos favores que me has hecho —se puso serio de repente, algo nada habitual en él.

Sasuke se tensó ante el mal presentimiento que lo asaltó.

—Habla ya Suigetsu, ¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de Sakura?, porque es a ella a quien te referías con lo de humanita respondona, ¿cierto?

—Supuse que no sabrías nada de lo que pasó. Un amigo que pertenece al grupo de tu hermano me habló de lo que Itachi está tramando…tienen a Sakura, Sasuke. Itachi averiguó quién es ella en realidad. Kisame dijo que esta noche tu hermano se dará un festín con la mujer, luego…

Sasuke dejó de oír las palabras de Suigetsu, ¡Itachi tenía a Sakura!, lanzó un gruñido de rabia. Él le había prometido que estaría bien, ¿¡Cómo fue tan ingenuo de dejarla marchar sabiendo que Sasori iría corriendo a delatarlo con su hermano!?. Ahora ella estaba en peligro, su corazón dejó de palpitar durante unos segundos. Ella no, su Sakura no tenía nada que ver con ese maldito mundo de deslealtad y maldad.

—Sasuke sé lo que estás tramando, pero no puedes ir allí sin un plan. Esta podría ser una trampa de Itachi para por fin acabar contigo —Suigetsu le cortó el paso cuando él se dirigía a la salida.

—Que lo intente. No voy a dejar que la toque, no puedo permitir que la dañe, Sakura es completamente inocente, ella no recuerda nada del pasado, no pueden condenarla a morir simplemente porque piensen que hará lo mismo que Hikari…

—Lo sé. Es lo que ella argumentó, pero Itachi no piensa arriesgarse. Además, en el fondo creo que lo que quiere es hacerte daño a ti, sabes que nunca te perdonó preferir a la reina…pero si permites que él haga lo que quiere, tal vez olvide su resentimiento...

— Jamás dejaría que hiriera a Sakura, apártate de mi camino Suigetsu —amenazó gélidamente.

— ¿Tanto te interesa la humana?...según Kisame, ella dijo que ustedes sólo pasaron el rato, que no tenían nada que ver.

—Si dijo eso, es porque probablemente quería protegerse. Hacíamos más que pasar el rato, al menos…hasta que yo lo arruiné. Sakura es mi mujer, ella lo sabe, yo lo sé, la separación fue solo temporal. Quieres saber cuál es mi plan, sencillo. Voy a asaltar el refugio de Itachi y rescatar a Sakura, si él y sus súbditos se ponen en mi camino, simplemente los mataré. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero me estorbas. Muévete —ordenó implacable.

—Cuídate Sasuke. Itachi estará preparado… —se hizo a un lado.

—Hn, yo también Suigetsu. Solo necesito que me dé un motivo para olvidarme que es mi hermano y mandarlo al infierno.

Desapareció dejando atónito a su amigo, el aura de Sasuke se había oscurecido por completo.

.

.

.

—Es hora —Sakura irguió la cabeza al escuchar a sus captores aparecer.

El vampiro llamado Hidan retiró el candado y fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Pain y Sasori. Evadió la mirada libidinosa que le dedicaron, concentrándose en parecer asustada y derrotada. Esperaría hasta que estuviera frente a Itachi para intentar escapar. Su plan era lo más de simple, distraerlo y después atacarlo con su poder, lo importante era sacarlo de combate e impedir que le hiciera cualquier tipo de daño, ya después buscaría cómo salir de allí.

Las cadenas fueron retiradas casi de inmediato, dos de ellos, no se molestó en detallar quiénes, la tomaron de cada brazo, conduciéndola fuera de la celda. El pasillo era largo y oscuro, menos mal ellos la dirigían casi levantándola del frío suelo.

—Espero que Itachi nos deje algo después de saborearla —la desagradable voz de Hidan era difícil de olvidar.

—Yo lo dudo, ya sabemos cuan apasionado lo vuelve el tema de la reina y de su hermano —Sasori iba tras ellos, eso dejaba a Pain a su izquierda.

—Tsk, tienes razón, entonces…deberíamos aprovechar ahora que no nos ve…

—Contrólate Hidan, las órdenes de Itachi son claras, nadie la toca antes que él, si sigues insistiendo con las mismas estupideces, yo mismo me encargaré de ti. Cállate ya y sigue caminando.

Sakura evitó agradecer al mal encarado vampiro de piercings, Pain no había intervenido por ayudarla, sino porque parecía harto de la actitud del otro pervertido, y temeroso de lo que Itachi pudiera hacerles si la dañaban antes de tiempo.

Conducida por rincones tenebrosos y pasadizos increíbles, llegaron por fin a su destino. La pared se abrió dejándolos en una lujosa habitación vacía. Era espaciosa y elegante, pero muy fría. Los muebles demasiado varoniles dejaban ver que no había señal de mano femenina en la decoración. El único toque personal lo daban un piano y un cuadro apostados en una esquina. La pintura le pareció conocida, aunque no supo muy bien si su suposición era correcta.

—Es la batalla de Anghiari, de Leonardo Da Vinci, aunque esta es la copia hecha por Rubens, ¿te gusta el arte Sakura? —Itachi la sorprendió apareciendo por una puerta blanca, a juzgar por su cabello suelto y mojado, el torso descubierto y la toalla enredada en la cadera, venía de ducharse.

—No mucho —respondió desinteresada, retirando la mirada de él de inmediato, encontrarse con sus astutos ojos la haría entrar en hostilidad de inmediato.

—Te ves muy bien, ya veo porque Sasuke lanzó por la ventana el recatado comportamiento que ha tenido durante toda su extensa vida —mencionó burlón.

Apretó las manos a sus costados para no cubrirse los pechos, mostrarle que le afectaban sus insidiosos comentarios, solo le daría más poder sobre ella del que ya tenía. Odiaba sentirse y estar tan vulnerable, aunque eso le ayudaría para que ellos bajaran sus defensas.

—Y aún se sonroja… ¿no es adorable? —rió a la par de los otros tres vampiros—. En fin, pueden retirarse, primero quiero charlar con Sakura un momento a solas —despachó, dirigiéndose al vestidor.

Los demás asintieron silenciosamente y se perdieron por dónde habían llegado, claramente era la única manera de llegar a los aposentos privados de Itachi. Una complicación más a sumarse, Sakura no tenía ni mínima idea cómo atravesar los enrevesados pasillos que la llevarían a la salida de esa fortaleza.

—Ponte cómoda, en seguida nos traerán algo de comer —Itachi apareció de nuevo, ahora vestido con un pantalón y camisa de vestir en color negro.

—No tengo apetito, lo único que deseo es que me dejes ir de aquí —pidió de nueva cuenta, esperanzada por ablandar su corazón.

—Ya te dije que eso no es posible, Sakura, es mi responsabilidad como líder de los nuevos vampiros, deshacerme de cualquier amenaza hacia nuestra especie —su tono pausado y solemne casi la convenció de que él en realidad se arrepentía de tener que matarla.

—Pero es que yo no soy una amenaza, sí, tengo algunas habilidades, pero comparadas con las suyas, las mías son un juego de niños, no soy más que una humana, una mortal incapaz de destruir una raza de seres tan superiores como ustedes —dejó que toda su desesperación se sintiera en sus palabras, no quería morir, pero tampoco quería matar a nadie para poder sobrevivir, menos al hermano de Sasuke.

—Quiero creerte, en verdad que si —él la sorprendió apareciendo frente a ella de repente, acarició su mejilla con cuidado, como si se tratase de un gesto amoroso—. Tal vez exista una manera… —Sakura no se atrevió ni a respirar cuando él acarició la nariz con la suya— si te quedas aquí, y permites que te vigile de cerca, dejándome drenarte de vez en cuando, manteniéndote lo suficientemente débil como para evitar un ataque de tu parte, podría dejarte vivir —apretó los dientes, Itachi olisqueaba su cuello, manteniéndola en un firme agarre—, piénsalo Sakura, una mordida —la lengua caliente del vampiro la hizo soltar un jadeo—, luego nos divertiríamos yaciendo juntos en mi cama.

La idea le revolvió las entrañas. Itachi era atractivo, muy hermoso, al borde de quitar el aliento. Pero ella amaba a Sasuke. Anhelaba el toque de Sasuke, los besos de Sasuke, él era el dueño de su mente, de su cuerpo, de su alma. Si su hermano ponía sus manos en ella, era capaz de cortárselas, no soportaría otras caricias que no fuesen las de su amor eterno.

— ¿Qué me dices Sakura? —rodeó su cuerpo, colocándose a su espalda.

—Digo… —cerró los párpados, Itachi bajaba los finos tirantes del descarado vestido, dejando sus hombros expuestos a sus labios.

—Antes de que respondas, debes saber que no sólo tu vida está en juego —aquella velada amenaza la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe—. Sasuke ya ha cometido bastantes errores, si sigue con vida, disfrutando gratamente de su libertad, es porque convencí al consejo de dejarlo vivir.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —giró la cabeza, encontrándose con su seria mirada.

—Es un vampiro rebelde y solitario, no sigue órdenes, no está sujeto al consejo, como el resto de los ancestrales. La mayoría lo quieren muerto, incluso nuestros padres. Supongo que le temen, pero pasan por alto su apatía porque nunca ha lanzado un reto directo a nadie de autoridad. Yo lo protejo, hablo por el ante el resto del clan. Es mi hermano, lo estimo…aunque…

— ¿Aunque qué? —exigió furiosa.

—Pones sus necesidades por encima de las tuyas, ¿verdad?. Hn, como siempre —sonrió victorioso—. Haz lo que te digo Sakura, tú y Sasuke serán los más beneficiados. Claro que si decides negarte…una palabra mía y Sasuke se convertirá en el objetivo más buscado, todos lo cazarán.

Poco le faltó para gritar de angustia. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ir en contra de toda la raza vampírica. Itachi tenía todo fríamente calculado, por supuesto que jamás pondría la vida de Sasuke en peligro, antes prefería dejar que su hermano y sus esbirros la torturaran de mil formas distintas. Su plan de escape se esfumó de su mente, aun cuando pudiera huir, ellos irían por Sasuke. Era una decisión fácil la que debía tomar. Asintió en acuerdo. Lo bueno de todo eso, es que Sasuke no se enteraría de su sacrificio, menos mal él no la había buscado, no soportaría verlo sufrir de nuevo por ella, ni que pagase con su vida por protegerla.

—Buena chica —levantó su barbilla para que apreciara la malvada sonrisa torcida que mostraba—. Ya que has dejado claro que no tienes apetito, empecemos —la lanzó sin cuidado hacia la enorme cama tras ella.

Aterrizó de golpe, quedando momentáneamente desorientada. Itachi cayó sobre ella segundos después, sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza y fijándola al colchón con su peso.

—No pongas esa cara. Comparado con Sasuke, yo tengo bastante experiencia, te prometo que disfrutarás —aseguró dirigiéndose a su cuello.

.

.

Cayó como un rayo partiendo el suelo, haciendo a la mayoría notar su aparición. El refugio de Itachi se hallaba a dos horas de Mist Town, él había roto récord llegando en cinco minutos. La enorme fortaleza de roca sólida lucía impenetrable para cualquier persona que se acercara por allí, menos para él.

— ¡Itachi! —gritó furioso.

De su palma creó una gran bola de fuego, luego la arrojó contra el portal, creando un estallido que destruyó la entrada. Varios vampiros se precipitaron por allí, lo rodearon de inmediato, preparados para atacarlo. Reconoció a dos de ellos, Sasori y el otro Hidan, ambos nada apreciados por él.

—Sasuke, tanto tiempo —sonrió Hidan, dando un paso más cerca de él y apareciendo su hoz.

— ¿Dónde está? —electricidad comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo. Después de beber de Sakura sus fuerzas estaban completamente restablecidas, ninguno de aquellos vampiros tendría oportunidad contra él.

—Si te refieres a la humanita, en este momento está en una audiencia privada con tu hermano —comenzó a realizar acrobacias con la guadaña—. Pero si quieres unírteles, primero tendrás que deshacerte de nosotros —advirtió sombrío.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —la energía emergió con intensidad, una luz cegadora los cubrió, los vampiros que se lanzaron sobre él, comenzaron a desintegrarse.

..

— ¡Ahhggghh! —chilló ante el intempestivo dolor de su piel siendo desgarrada por los afilados colmillos de Itachi.

La mordida era salvaje, hecha para causar el mayor sufrimiento posible, no le sorprendería que la asesinara arrancándole la carótida. Se mordió el labio y apretó los puños, no le revelaría que su cometido de herirla le estaba saliendo a la perfección. Contuvo las súplicas que se amontonaban en su garganta, él no se conmovería ante nada.

Cerró los párpados, recreando una imagen similar a lo que estaba viviendo, pero en la cual, las sensaciones fueron completamente distintas. Su cerebro le trajo de inmediato el momento en el que Sasuke se alimentó de ella. Comenzó a relajarse, bloqueando lo que sucedía en realidad, enfocándose en revivir el pasado. Sus tiernas manos dándole placer y confianza, sus delicados labios besando su cuello, sus colmillos abriéndose paso a través de su piel, de la manera más cuidadosa y erótica posible.

Mareada y resignada a su inminente destino, entregó su cuerpo a la fatalidad de las circunstancias. Itachi no detenía su ataque, a pesar que solo unas simples gotas de sangre continuaban transitando por sus venas, había perdido el control ante su sabor. Moriría, aquella certeza no la llenó de temor como hubiera esperado, la muerte era otro paso más por la vida, uno que nadie evitaba, ni siquiera ella, no pudo hacerlo antes cuando era una poderosa criatura cuasi inmortal, mucho menos ahora, que tenía menos motivos para intentarlo. La vida de Sasuke volvía a depender de ella.

Las tinieblas emergieron y el frío comenzó a cubrir sus huesos, la debilidad le impedía incluso respirar. El corazón se ralentizó hasta casi detenerse, aquél era el fin. Sonrió, pensando que por lo menos en sus días finales pudo conocer la felicidad, encontró su lugar, experimentó el amor. Un amor, que continuaría sobreviviendo después de ella.

—Sas…dile a Sasu…ke…que…lo amaré siempre —dio su última exhalación.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola, una gran disculpa por pasarme hasta ahora =).**

 **Este capítulo ya hasta tenía polvo, tuve que sacudirlo un poco. Me faltaban las últimas trescientas palabras, pero ni como ponerme a terminarlo. Es muy feo eso de estar tan ocupado =/, pero no me apuré demasiado porque sé que ustedes son bien comprensivo/as.**

 **En fin, ahora sí, ya sólo queda el final. Ojalá les haya gustado la actualización. Cualquier cosa que me quieran comentar, ya saben que estoy contenta de leerlos.**

 **Gracias a los que se pasen por aquí, bienvenidos sean.**

 **Les mando un saludo cordial y su abrazo. Cuídense y que les esté yendo infinitamente bien. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

.

.

 _ **¡SasuSaku CANON!**_


	6. Love me

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sólo la trama de esta historia pertenece a mi autoría.**

.

.

 **/—/— ETERNAL —\—\**

 **VI**

 **Love me**

.

.

Abrió los párpados y la luz la cegó momentáneamente, era de día, también se percató de que estaba recostada sobre suave pasto verde, rodeada por frondosos árboles de espesas copas, por las que se filtraban los rayos solares que la calentaban. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en la misma posición, disfrutando de la cómoda y relajante sensación, su mente en blanco y su cuerpo en reposo eran una experiencia completamente nueva para ella. Tan ligera y despreocupada, que ni siquiera se preguntó qué rayos hacia allí, se olvidó de todo, menos de la calidez en su interior.

Pero su paz espiritual se rompió de pronto, ante las pisadas y el llanto de una indefensa criatura que se acercaba con rapidez hacia donde ella se encontraba. Se sentó de golpe, dirigiendo sus ojos al arbusto, en el que pronto apareció la figura pequeña y tierna de un hermoso niño de cabello negro y, profundos ojos tristes llenos de lágrimas. La impresión de aquella imagen, le quebró el corazón, el niño no notó su presencia, es más, ella parecía ser invisible para él.

Lo observó detenidamente, llegar hasta uno de los árboles a su alrededor y dejarse caer refugiándose en el tronco. A punto de preguntarle qué le sucedía, fue interrumpida por una nueva figura que salió por el mismo lugar que el pequeño anterior. Era un niño un poco mayor, muy parecido al que lloraba recargado en el enorme tronco, pero su rostro no mostraba dolor, sino preocupación y determinación. Su expresión era la de un adulto, su ceño fruncido y labios apretados no estarían acostumbrados a las sonrisas.

Lo vio acercarse al cuerpecito que se estremecía en sollozos, hincándose a centímetros y acercando su mano para acariciar con cariño los —advirtió ella ahora— mojados mechones lacios del menor. Reparó en las ropas y los cabellos de ambos, los dos escurrían agua, pero ella no lo había notado, ya que las lágrimas de congoja del primero, y la seriedad y ansiedad del mayor, habían sido para ella más importantes. ¿Qué les habría pasado?. La pregunta temblaba en su lengua, pero no se atrevió a hacerla, estaban tan compenetrados, uno sufriendo, y el otro intentando consolarlo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, qué ha pasado? —la voz dulce provino de su espalda, por lo que la hizo respingar y sorprenderse un poco, a los niños les ocurrió lo mismo, viraron hacia su dirección, pero no fue a ella a la que miraron con ojos asombrados, sino a la mujer de largo cabello castaño y expectantes ojos verdes que se encontraba detrás.

Sakura la vio andar, pasando frente a ella sin mirarla tampoco. El hermoso vestido azul la hacía lucir como una verdadera princesa, su piel blanca y tersa, le daba una vitalidad maravillosa. Sakura nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa en su vida. Además, a su belleza, se sumaba una dulzura indescriptible, era como estar contemplando a un ángel.

—Reina —el mayor hizo una reverencia y no volvió a alzar la vista, permaneció respetuosamente inclinado, el pequeño imitó inmediatamente al otro, quedando en la misma postura.

—No es necesario que se queden en esa posición tan incómoda, pueden sentarse y relajarse —indicó llegando hasta ellos, los niños hicieron lo que les pidió, ella a su vez se arrodilló frente al menor que todavía continuaba con los ojos cristalinos—. ¿Cuál es el clan al que pertenecen? —preguntó limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas del pequeño.

—Al clan Uchiha —respondió el mayor con sobriedad—. Soy Uchiha Itachi, el primer hijo, él es Sasuke, mi hermano menor —señaló con formalidad.

—Sasuke e Itachi… —sonrió colocando la mano en la revoltosa cabeza de Sasuke—. Dime pequeño, ¿por qué estás tan triste, qué es lo que te ha hecho llorar?. ¿Tiene que ver con tus ropas y tu cabello mojado? —indagó mirándolo cariñosamente.

—Yo…yo… —hizo un tierno puchero, conteniendo nuevamente sus sollozos, la pregunta le había recordado su dolorosa situación.

—Sasuke cayó al lago, como es de día, sus fuerzas son muy pocas, no podía salir, pudo haberse ahogado —respondió Itachi por él, a la vez que daba un paso al frente para tomar la mano de su hermano.

— ¡Oh no! —Sakura hizo la misma expresión de horror que la otra mujer, ambas se quedaron pálidas ante el peligro en el que estuvo el hermoso niño de aproximadamente seis años—. Ahora veo porque llorabas, ¿continuas asustado, no es así? —lo cogió de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, apretándolo en un fervoroso abrazo.

—Sí, Sasuke estaba asustado, pero logré rescatarlo, él estará bien, yo lo cuidaré, siempre lo hago. Ven hermano, es hora de regresar —le tendió la mano angustiado, Sakura adivinó la tensión que el joven cuerpo de Itachi transmitía, el mayor continuaba impactado ante la posibilidad de haber perdido a su hermanito.

— ¡No quiero volver! —la negativa de Sasuke petrificó a Itachi, haciendo que la reina lo apartara un poco de su cuerpo para contemplar la sonrosada carita—. Ella no me quiere ahí, dijo que si algo le hubiera pasado a Itachi por mi culpa, me habría matado —confió estallando en llanto otra vez.

— ¿Qué, quién? —la consternación en el rostro de la mujer obligó a Itachi a responder.

—Mi…madre. Ella, dijo que yo no debí rescatar a Sasuke, que es preferible que él hubiera muerto a que yo me expusiera, porque yo soy el único que importa… —era obvio que él no estaba de acuerdo con aquella declaración, porque sus palabras fueron dichas con desprecio—. ¡Pero eso no es cierto hermano, tú importas, a mí me importas! —recalcó fieramente—. Yo te voy a cuidar, no importa lo que ellos digan, no dejaré que te suceda nada —sacudió la mano que continuaba extendida, pidiéndole a Sasuke tomarla.

—Se ve que eres un niño valiente, y que quieres mucho a tu hermano menor —la reina se puso de pie, sosteniendo a Sasuke todavía contra su cuerpo—. Pero él es una responsabilidad demasiado grande para ti —informó con claridad—. No puedo permitir que este pequeño siga al cuidado de unos padres tan… —se contuvo ante la presencia de Sasuke, él no debería seguir traumatizándose con lo que sus progenitores pensaban de él—. Les aligeraré la carga, de hoy en adelante, tu hermano será mi discípulo —informó regalándole una sonrisa que esperó, le diera consuelo al impactado Itachi.

—Qué…no, ¡él no!. Mi hermano no, por favor…Sasuke, ¡ven, ven conmigo, yo te cuidaré! —extendió sus brazos pidiéndole al pequeño saltar a ellos.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por él, yo le daré el cariño que en otro lado no obtendrá —la reina decretó con rotundidad, de ninguna manera permitiría que un niño tan inocente sufriera más dolor. Sabía que no tendría problemas con el clan Uchiha, ellos aceptarían sin problema su mandato, aunque Itachi le rompía el corazón—. Podrás venir a visitarlo cuando quieras —aseguró dándose la vuelta.

— ¡Sasuke!...por favor…reina…no…no se lo lleve…

—Itachi, ella me quiere, deja que me lleve —sonrió ilusionado el pequeño.

Aquello fue suficiente para que los brazos de Itachi cayeran a sus costados. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron, su desolación pasó desapercibida para su hermanito, que ya recostaba su cabeza en el hombro cálido y delicado de su salvadora.

Sakura vio desaparecer a la mujer y a Sasuke, el ambiente se volvió frío y lóbrego. Las nubes cubrían el cielo, no quedaba ni un solo rastro del antes, candoroso Sol. Caminó con paso titubeante hacia el cuerpo derrotado de Itachi. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así la reina?. ¿Acaso no se percató de lo que allí ocurría?. En su afán de proteger a Sasuke de una existencia solitaria, había condenado a Itachi al mismo destino. Era tan evidente que esos niños sólo se tenían el uno al otro, haberlos separado, era el acto más despiadado que Sakura atestiguaba en su vida.

—Es por eso que me odias, ¿verdad?...

Como era de esperarse, Itachi no respondió. Porque su presencia allí, era simplemente una etérea reminiscencia.

—Te alejé de lo que amabas, perdóname Itachi, perdóname tú también…Sasuke

.

.

.

Sasuke esquivó apenas la filosa punta de la hoz de Hidan, Sasori a su vez, atacando por su flanco derecho, lanzaba grandes bolas de energía. Un tornado intempestivo lo lanzó hacia arriba, Pain, con sus ondas expansivas, había logrado alcanzarlo. Su cuerpo timbró contra la roca sólida del amurallado edificio, sus huesos crujieron, pero se reconstruyeron en seguida, provocándole simplemente un leve dolor. Rápidamente retomó el control de su cuerpo, a una velocidad casi insuperable, se colocó tras Pain, que era la amenaza más peligrosa. Generando una gran descarga de electricidad con ambas manos, envolvió al enorme vampiro en un campo de energía.

— ¡Aaaahhhhhh! —el grito de Pain no hizo que desistiera de su plan, aumentando la intensidad, igualando la potencia de mil rayos, logró desintegrar al sanguinario vampiro.

— ¡Se supone que estaría débil, que sería una presa fácil! —señaló Hidan consternado.

—Bebió la sangre de la reina, creo que eso lo ayudó, ¡no te confíes! —saltaron ambos lo más lejos posible.

Un torbellino de arena fluyo con fuerza entre ellos.

— ¡Gaara, ya era hora de los refuerzos!, ¡quítale la visibilidad, cubre todo de arena! —ordenó Sasori.

—Tsk —maldijo Sasuke, derrotarlos a todos le llevaría algo de tiempo, y no podía darse el lujo de continuar allí siquiera un minuto, no mientras Itachi tuviera en su poder a Sakura. Debía liberar todo su poder, a pesar del riesgo que corría de explotar junto con todos los demás.

— ¿Qué harás ahora Sasuke?, tu humanita ya debe ser cosa del pasado —se burló Hidan.

—Si ella muere, entonces moriré con ella, pero antes, tendré el placer de enviarlos al infierno —no podría vivir sin Sakura, si la existencia sin Hikari fue un suplicio, pensar en no tener a Sakura era simplemente insoportable.

Concentrando todo su odio, ira y dolor, permitió que su contención desapareciera, la energía comenzó a emerger tornándose completamente visible. De un color azul eléctrico, un aura poderosa lo cubrió de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Sasuke! —la aparición de un nuevo vampiro lo hizo reconsiderar su ataque.

—Naruto… —la vivaz expresión del vampiro rubio lo sacó de balance, ¿Por qué el chico de ojos azules le sonreía con tanta candidez y complicidad?. Ver esa expresión, en el que consideró su mejor amigo y hermano, le trajo inquietantes recuerdos, y más aún, agitados sentimientos.

—No crees que es un poco exagerado atacarlos con todo lo que tienes, ella podría salir lastimada —comentó Naruto preocupándose de repente.

—Necesito llegar a Sakura, no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí —explicó Sasuke dominando su desesperación.

—Lo sé, ve —señaló con la cabeza.

—Pero…tú —abrió los ojos impactado. ¿Naruto estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿no le guardaba rencor por haberlo abandonado?

—Esa al igual que la anterior, es una mujer por la que vale la pena morir, pero no lo hago por Sakura… —se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y encarando a los tres vampiros que ante su declaración, lo miraban furiosos—, tú sacrificaste lo que más querías por mí, por los que merecían la pena, ahora me toca a mí.

— ¿Piensas que puedes encargarte de ellos? —cuestionó conmovido.

— ¿Con quién crees que tratas? —respondió socarrón— soy el gran Naruto Namikaze, el aprendiz de Sasuke Uchiha la mano derecha de la reina. Ya puedes dejarme a mí a cargo, lárgate Sasuke, salva a Sakura —ordenó irguiéndose orgullosamente, Sasuke resintió el incremento de poder, Naruto tenía razón, no era más un niño indefenso, su amigo podría encargarse solo de aquellos tres.

—Hn, no te mueras perdedor, aun te queda mucho por aprender, no te enseñé lo mejor —escuchó la risa divertida de Naruto, y partió de inmediato hacia adentro, Hidan quiso seguirlo, pero Naruto lo impidió. Con agilidad los dejó atrás, por fin podría llegar a Sakura.

Al entrar a la lujosa fortaleza de su hermano, su corazón se paralizó. Todo a su alrededor, perdió importancia, no reparó en las pocas hembras que corrían escapando por un lado de él, mucho menos en las esculturas y pinturas que decoraban las paredes, o las pesadas cortinas corridas que permitían entrar los destellos de poder de la batalla que se desataba afuera. No. Su atención se concentró, en la figura que permanecía sentada en el primer peldaño de las elegantes escaleras de mármol blanco en el centro del salón.

— ¿Dónde está? —exigió con la garganta atenazada, su voz le pareció lejana, Itachi alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con los mismos ojos helados que lo caracterizaban desde hacía mucho tiempo— ¡Sakura! —gritó al tiempo que sus latidos se hacían más sonoros y rápidos, retumbando en sus oídos.

—No te oye —la tranquila declaración de su hermano, terminó de desbaratar su cordura.

A la velocidad de la luz, lo cogió del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared, agrietando la superficie donde la cabeza de Itachi permanecía incrustada. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían de furia, aquella escena le recordó a otra muy parecida.

.

 _Los gritos lo habían despertado, un hombre bastante iracundo se hacía escuchar por toda el castillo. Pensando de inmediato que su reina podría estar corriendo peligro, bajó rápidamente hacia el fastuoso salón donde se desarrollaba la riña._

— _¡No tiene derecho de alejarlo de mí, soy su hermano, su familia!_

 _Atestiguando como el delgado pero musculoso cuerpo del vampiro, se erguía sobre la frágil silueta de Hikari, se lanzó contra el intruso, atacándolo desprevenido y azotándolo contra el muro, a sus escasos doce años podía no ser muy fuerte, pero su determinación de proteger a su reina, lo motivaba a perder el temor ante cualquier amenaza._

— _Sasuke… —reconoció el rostro asombrado y a la vez animado de Itachi._

— _Nunca vuelvas a levantarle la voz, ¿entendiste?, tampoco te le acerques, si lo haces, no dudaré en arrancarte el corazón —prometió controlando la ira, pero dejándola brillar en su rostro, haciéndole saber a su hermano, que si se atrevía a herir a la mujer que amaba, lo mataría._

 _El negro en las pupilas de Itachi se volvió opaco y vacío, la sonrisa se desvaneció, dejando paso a un semblante impenetrable e inexpresivo. Aquella fue la última vez que su hermano lo visitó en aquella morada. Si se vieron después, fueron en escasas y fugaces ocasiones, en las que ambos actuaron como dos educados desconocidos. El lazo estaba irremediablemente roto._

.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —apenas se atrevió a preguntar.

—La maté —la respuesta plana, lanzó a la locura a Sasuke.

.

.

—Toca para mí, se escucha tan hermoso —pidió la reina encantada al verlo entrar con su estuche.

Sasuke sacó su violín y se acomodó al lado del inmenso ventanal por donde se contemplaba una rebosante luna llena. Ella se recostó sobre un diván, observándolo maravillada. En los dos era palpable el inmenso amor que se profesaban.

Sakura se dejó caer en un rincón, absorbiendo el nuevo recuerdo, sumándolo a la larga lista de vivencias de las que ahora tenía completa claridad. Su viaje por el pasado, la dotó de una dolorosa comprensión. Por fin entendía las fuertes emociones que Sasuke tenía por Hikari, ella fue su vida, su razón de ser, a pesar de las equivocaciones que la reina tuvo la osadía de cometer. El sonido de la armoniosa melodía, la llenó de placenteras y tumultuosas sensaciones, era una canción que expresaba perfectamente la necesidad de Sasuke.

Con lágrimas de desolación por él, Sakura cerró los ojos para compenetrarse más en los melancólicos sonidos. Lo único que Sasuke y Hikari siempre quisieron, fue vivir libremente su amor, y jamás pudieron hacerlo. Ni siquiera después de quinientos años, que ella fuese la reencarnación de la reina, y que ahora recordara absolutamente todo, no significaba que su alma por fin se hubiera unificado. Era extraño, por una parte, tenía plena conciencia de Hikari, por otra, no dejaba de ser Sakura Haruno.

Aunque eso posiblemente ya no importara, porque ni siendo una ni sintiéndose otra, regresaría a los brazos de Sasuke. Las sombras se la habían llevado, arrancándole de nuevo la oportunidad de ser feliz, de hacer feliz a Sasuke. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, allí, invisible para el par de enamorados que enajenados disfrutaban de su soledad, sintió de nueva cuenta el frío.

Languideciendo en soledad, asustada y perdida, a punto de desvanecerse en el olvido, escuchó su voz.

Abrió de inmediato los párpados, esperando encontrarse a Sasuke hablándole al oído, pero él seguía concentrado junto a la ventana, tocando magistralmente el violín, para una Hikari que contenía el aliento por la emoción de tenerlo tocando para ella. Sacudió la cabeza confundida, ¡ella lo había escuchado hablándole!

— _Despierta para mí_ —repitió atormentado su amado.

Se dio cuenta que la voz no provenía del joven Sasuke frente a ella, sino de la lejanía, la súplica atravesaba las paredes, la distancia, incluso el tiempo…

— _Sakura…abre los ojos, regresa…regresa_ —Sasuke sufría, se oía desesperado, destruido.

Se puso de pie, frenética y decidida, tenía que volver, debía encontrarlo.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó emocionada.

— _Vuelve…_ —el ruego se clarificó, la cercanía aumento.

— ¡Sasuke! —imploró esperanzada.

Una deslumbradora luz blanca la cubrió, su cuerpo cobró vida, el calor viajó por sus venas. Separó los párpados poco a poco, los olores inundaron su nariz, el abrazo posesivo de unos brazos fuertes pero cuidadosos, la calentaba.

— ¿Sas…Sasuke? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, reconocería esa esencia en cualquier lugar.

— ¡Sakura! —al sentirla brillar, luego moverse en sus brazos, soltó un renovado suspiro. Besó sus labios con hambre, ¡estaba viva!.

Permitió que Sasuke saqueara su boca, primero con ansia, luego con alivio, por último, con pasión y amor. Se aferró a su cuello, intentando eliminar la tensión que sus duros hombros transmitían.

—Volviste a mí… —murmuró tembloroso.

—No quería irme, no podía dejarte de nuevo… —sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, acariciándole el rostro, percatándose por fin de que gran parte de él estaba cubierto de sangre—. ¿Qué pasó…tu hermano…?

—No tienes que preocuparte más por él… —aseguró frío.

Sakura negó con culpabilidad, si no fuera por ella, o más bien, por Hikari, las cosas no hubieran llegado hasta ese punto fatal.

— ¿Lo mataste?

—Sigue con vida —Naruto entró a la recamara, donde ella y Sasuke seguían abrazados en la cama—. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Llévame con él —le pidió a Sasuke.

—No creo que sea buena idea… —comenzó Naruto.

—Necesito hablar con él —exigió mirando directamente a Sasuke, él asintió y la ayudó a levantarse.

Curiosamente, su cuerpo no albergaba ningún malestar. Todo lo contrario, se sentía completamente renovada y fuerte.

Al bajar a la primera planta el terror la invadió, parecía que un tornado había entrado allí y arrasado todo. Ese tornado era Sasuke, supuso cuando descubrió a Itachi en el suelo, de su pecho continuaba brotando la sangre, sumándose a la que ya creaba un gran charco debajo de él.

—Ni siquiera se defendió —indicó Sasuke apretando la mandíbula.

Sakura apenas pudo distinguir el brillo de dolor que transmitió la mirada del vampiro al que amaba, a Sasuke le atormentaba haber llegado a esos extremos para defenderla, y a ella también, porque ni Itachi ni él se merecían haber acabado así, todo por un error de juicio de su antiguo antepasado.

—Él jamás te habría dañado —señaló dejándose caer al lado del cuerpo malherido del mayor.

—Tú no lo conoces Sakura, Itachi es un ser despiadado, siempre estuvo esperando el momento adecuado para hacerme daño.

—¿Ah sí, y por qué no lo hizo entonces? —tomó la cabeza de Itachi colocándola en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué haces?, ¡Sakura él te asesinó!, si estás viva es porque tu poder despertó y pudiste revivir —señaló impactado de que ella contemplara con tanta bondad el maltrecho cuerpo de su hermano.

No lo había matado por obra y gracia de Naruto, que llegó a tiempo para impedirle que le arrancara cada miembro del cuerpo. Pero estaba tan herido, que no tardaría en fallecer, y a pesar de que jamás lo reconocería, aquello lo devastaba. Pero por encima de su olvidado amor fraternal, se encontraba el amor que le profesaba a Sakura, que era lo más importante para él.

—Itachi no pensaba matarme, escuché su arrepentimiento, sentí su miedo cuando no pudo parar. Mi sangre lo envolvió, impidiéndole liberarme.

— ¡Aun así, él no merece vivir!

—¿Por qué no Sasuke?. Tú y yo hemos recibido una segunda oportunidad, no es justo que itachi también tenga la suya…

—Pero…

—De no ser por mí…por Hikari, él no te hubiera perdido, no debió alejarlos —lo vio negar confundido—. Itachi te amaba, aún lo hace, ¿no lo ves?, ¡pudo haberte matado!, con mi sangre en su sistema, nada se lo impedía.

Sasuke reconoció que era cierto, su hermano tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con él en bastantes ocasiones, esa en especial, ya que su fuerza no hubiera sido suficiente contra él, probablemente habrían acabado los dos muertos si Itachi hubiese peleado realmente contra él.

—Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho está —señaló con fatalidad.

—No, todavía puedo remediar el mal que se hizo en el pasado —declaró determinada.

No permitiría que el peso de sus acciones, continuara estropeando la vida de aquellos hermanos que tanto sufrimiento experimentaron por su causa. Sus venas adquirieron un color blanquecino, iluminándose por toda la extensión de su brazo. Tener control y conocimiento de todo su potencial, era un maravilloso avance, había despertado como un nuevo ser, estaba completa, su cuerpo no era el de una mortal más.

—Bebe —ordenó con voz paciente, posicionando su muñeca frente a los labios que Itachi apretaba por el dolor—. Bebe y vive —su plegaria pareció atravesar la atribulada conciencia de Itachi, ya que con dificultad, logró enfocar su rostro y mirarla con desconcierto—. Juré que si lograba volver, te pediría perdón por lo que se te arrebató aquel día, permíteme compensarte, por favor, déjame salvarte —imploró mortificada.

—Sas-uke…ella…no dejes que se lo lleve… —¿estaría agonizando?, seguramente.

—No lo hará, él está aquí, vuelve para él Itachi, todavía debes cuidar a tu hermano menor —le recordó con premura, sentía que la vida de Itachi colgaba de un fino hilo—. Solo tú puedes mantener al consejo lejos de él —la mención de la amenaza principal contra Sasuke, surtió el efecto esperado.

Itachi abrió los párpados preocupado, asintió imperceptiblemente y separó los labios, dejando ver sus colmillos.

—Sakura…él podría dejarte seca de nuevo, no lo hagas…por favor —el pedido de Sasuke estaba impregnado de temor.

—Esta vez podré controlarlo —le aseguró regalándole una sonrisa conciliadora—. Por cierto, ya te dije que te amo —comentó ligera, él se quedó pasmado, luego comenzó a ruborizarse.

Desviando su atención de nuevo a Itachi, permitió que bebiera de nueva cuenta su sangre. La mordida fue débil y nada dolorosa, Itachi se alimentaba con cuidado, sus fuerzas diezmadas no le permitían más. Aunque Sakura sabía que ya no existía en él la rabia que lo había empujado a atacarla antes con fiereza. Sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse como por arte de magia, la energía brillante de ella lo cubrió, llenándolo de la vitalidad que estuvo a punto de perder.

—Suficiente —acotó Sasuke.

—Ya casi —informó Sakura sin alterarse por la demandante voz de su amado.

— ¿Sabes lo que hace en mí ver que alimentas a mi hermano? —comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos, claramente intentando dominar sus celos.

—Te juro que esta es la única ocasión en la que mi sangre no es para ti —rió risueña cuando él se dio la vuelta ocultándole el rostro sonrojado.

Sakura por fin pudo alejarse del cuerpo ya regenerado de su cuñado. Él se sentó con cautela, mirándola como si estuviera decidiendo nuevamente si ella era una amenaza o no.

—Deja de mirarla de esa manera —advirtió Sasuke colocándose tras ella velozmente.

—Tranquilo Sasuke. No te salvaría para matarte Itachi —le aseguró sin cambiar su expresión serena.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?, ¿te arrepientes? —preguntó sin retirar su atención de ella.

—Sigo sin sentirme ella, pero admito que una parte de mi carga con su pasado, con sus…errores. Yo nunca hubiera hecho lo que ella hizo, aunque en su defensa, creo que pensaba en el bienestar de Sasuke.

—Hn, ¿no es eso lo que hacemos todos? —señaló observando fijamente a su hermano menor, que lo contemplaba con reserva, después se puso de pie y encaró a Naruto—. ¿Los demás?

—Hidan y Sasori no escucharon de razones, Gaara, y otro resto más esperan ordenes…

—Itachi…yo no iré contra el consejo, ni contra ningún otro vampiro. Tú sigues siendo el líder de la raza, permanecerás a la cabeza, lo único que yo quiero es estar con Sasuke. Como dije, no pienso repetir los actos de Hikari… —recalcó Sakura levantándose con ayuda de Sasuke y permaneciendo tomada de su mano—. Algún día, espero no muy lejano, me gustaría que ustedes sanaran las viejas heridas…

Sasuke se tensó, Itachi simplemente se alzó de hombros. Para ella era un gran avance, por lo menos no habían negado tajantemente aquella posibilidad.

—Sakura, a una reina como tú…no me molestaría obedecerla. Cuídate Sasuke, sé que después de Hikari nunca necesitaste a un hermano, aun así, lo tienes —se dirigió a la salida—. Naruto… ¿vienes?

—Creo que necesitarás una mano para reorganizar las cosas —asintió Naruto sonriendo—. Adiós Sakura —realizó una respetuosa reverencia—. Sasuke —cabeceó en su dirección—, te veré pronto —prometió siguiendo a Itachi, con renovadas energías.

El silencio que siguió incomodó a Sakura un poco, era la hora de la necesaria charla con Sasuke, aunque intuía que no sería tan difícil como pudo pensar en un principio. Él había comenzado a acariciar su muñeca.

—Sasuke yo…

—No eres Hikari, nunca lo serás —la ruda declaración la desconcertó.

— ¿Y eso qué significa? —cuestionó con valentía.

—Significa…que no me importa, y que no quiero perderte otra vez. Significa, que te amo a ti, Sakura Haruno —aclaró con seriedad—. La humana amante de los animales majaderos y sarcásticos, la mujer obstinada de alma sensible y cabello rosa, la veinteañera digna y madura que me hizo darme cuenta del error más grande que estuve a punto de cometer al asesinar a mi hermano. La mujer a la que jamás sería capaz de dañar, pero que me haría morir por ella —explicó con ternura.

—Bueno…hay un poco de falsedad en esa declaración —señaló trémula y con el llanto contenido—, no soy más una simple humana y, no todas mis mascotas son majaderas, pulgas deja que de vez en cuando le acaricie la panza —rió conmovida y se lanzó a sus brazos—. Te amo Sasuke.

Creía cada una de sus palabras, él la amaba y la aceptaba, la verdad era tan clara en sus ojos. Incluso sus pensamientos repetían anhelantemente su nombre.

—No vuelvas a marcharte —pidió apretándola con fuerza.

—No vuelvas a dejar que me marche —retrucó ella con diversión.

—Nunca —aseguró decidido, besándola amorosamente después.

.

.

.

—Adoro esa melodía —se dejó caer a lo largo y ancho del sofá, escuchando a Sasuke tocar su nuevo violín, regalo por supuesto de ella.

Al preguntarle porqué él ya no tocaba, y sonsacarle que nunca le había mencionado su talento, Sasuke le explicó que no quería presionarla acerca de las viejas vivencias compartidas. Además, que su viejo violín había sido destruido junto con otras cosas que le recordaban a su fallecida reina. Sakura le pidió retomar lo que ella veía como un don. Sasuke no se hizo del rogar, le encantaba deleitar a su amada con nuevas canciones, todas ellas sin el rastro de tristeza y melancolía de las anteriores. Ahora ambos experimentaban su amor, y lo plasmaban en cada cosa que hacían, mostrando su felicidad a quien pudiera presenciarla, incluidos todos los viejos y nuevos animales de Sakura.

" _Yo podría hacer el mismo sonido si me das un pizarrón, ¿lo sabías?"_

—Mister Dark, si no quiere dormir afuera, déjeme disfrutar del concierto privado de mi marido —advirtió Sakura sin despegar los ojos del sonriente Sasuke.

" _¿Mencioné ya, que toca mejor que Chopin?"_

—Chopin, no era violinista, tocaba el piano —aclaró en murmullos para no perturbar a Sasuke.

" _Como sea. Además, cada día te ves más joven, eso de ser la amante inmortal de un vampiro te sienta bien"_

Continuó Mister Dark con falsa amabilidad. Sakura resopló ante el halagador minino que a pesar de su edad, se mantenía tan jovial como siempre. Pensó que no estaba tan equivocado, gracias a su poder recuperado, ella lucía igual de joven que hacía diez años, cuando conoció a Sasuke. Además de que bebía de él casi todas las noches, lo cual los conectaba de manera intensa, haciendo crecer el amor que se tenían, exacerbando así, las energías de ambos. Tan compenetrada en la música y en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando su pequeño ángel danzante entraba por las puertas del salón, haciendo a Sasuke dejar el violín de lado y a ella saltar de sorpresa.

— ¡Mira papi! —llegó hasta Sasuke que ya se preparaba para estrecharla con cariño. La niña de cuatro años, mostró ilusionada el colgante antiguo que resaltaba en su esbelto y pequeño cuello—. Puedo ponerle fotos, lo llenaré contigo y con mami —informó mirando ahora a Sakura, en su manita derecha portaba una flor blanca—. Ah, esto es para ti —bajó de los brazos de su padre y corrió hacia ella, sentándose en su regazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Que preciosidades! —alabó Sakura muy emocionada—, ¿y quién te ha dado tan bellos presentes? —besó los cabellos negros de su hija Sarada, quien era idéntica a Sasuke, no solo en el físico sino también en cuanto a su condición de vampiresa, sin embargo, siendo pequeña, ese estado aún era latente.

—Tío Itachi —señaló hacia la ventana.

Sasuke miró a través del cristal, encontrando la figura distante y relajada de su hermano, no le molestaba que estuviera cerca de su hija, al contrario, le alegraba que la quisiera y la protegiera tanto. Entre ellos se creó un acuerdo tácito de no agresión, no poseían la misma relación de camaradería que cuando niños, pero se respetaban y procuraban más. Sakura confiaba en que algún día olvidaran sus diferencias y resentimientos y volvieran a tratarse como antaño. Él esperaba lo mismo. Alzó su mano saludándolo, Itachi sonrió tenuemente, dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo por donde había llegado.

—Creo que es hora de prepararse para dormir señorita —señaló al ver los primeros destellos de Sol, Sarada no se cansaba con facilidad, producto de algunos genes heredados de su madre, aun así, asintió formal, era muy obediente y bien portada.

—Vamos papi —dio un último beso a su madre y tomó la mano que Sasuke le tendía—. Vamos rabito, y no refunfuñes —le ordenó al conejo que la seguía de cerca.

—Hn. Ahora regreso, tú también necesitas meterte en la cama —la provocó Sasuke con la mirada, le encantaba que su muy joven amada, todavía se sonrojara con tanta rapidez e inocencia.

Sakura se mordió el labio y respiró nerviosamente, nunca se acostumbraría a la pasión que desataba Sasuke en su cuerpo, y la cuál, le encantaba sentir.

" _Va, ese macho siempre está en celo. Por cierto, has hecho un buen trabajo bruja. Tienes una hija hermosa y un vampiro loco de amor por ti. Eso sin mencionar que serás joven y bella por siempre. ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste tener esta vida?"_

Sakura se quedó callada, con la mente fija en el último recuerdo que le llegó de Hikari, parada al borde de una colina examinando su último amanecer. Miró nítidamente a Mister Dark y le sonrió con la espontaneidad que el gato sabía que la distinguía.

—Si Mister Dark, esta es la vida que ella imaginó para mí, y para él —suspiró profundamente, agradecería eternamente a la reina anterior, el gran regalo que les otorgó a ella y a Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

.

.

.

 **Listo, finito, ya se terminó.**

 **Dije que intentaría subirlo en Septiembre, cosa que obvio no pude hacer, pero sin que se me pasara otro mes, he aquí ya el short fic finalizado. Espero con todo mi corazoncito de pollo recién nacido, que te haya gustado Mariana, a ti y a los demás lectores que tan amablemente hicieron el favor de mandarme sus alertas y preciosos comentarios.**

 **Disfruté mucho haciendo esta historia regalo, aunque admito que mis ocupaciones me impidieron darle a lo mejor un poco más de intensidad, so, hay para la otra =P, hehe. Por eso el final, sin tanta tragedia y sangre, porque lo importante desde un principio para mí, fue la pareja y ya saben, el desarrollo del romance. Mi precioso Itachi, imposible para mí deshacerme de ese hombre perfecto.**

 **Cualquier cosa que me quieran expresar, con gusto los leo. Ahora si ya me concentraré en mis otras continuaciones, porque ya me atrasé mucho con las historias, así que espero regresar pronto.**

 **Cuídense mucho, un abrazo, un saludote. Mis mejores deseos para todos/as ustedes. ¡Nos leemos espero que pronto!**

 **.**

 _ **¡SasuSaku CANON!**_


End file.
